


The Grey Scale

by TheFartingRabbit



Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [4]
Category: Breddy, TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Accidental Bonding, Alpha Brett, Alpha Ray, Alpha!Brett, Alpha!Ray Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood, Customer Brett, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hugging, Hurt, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messed up mind, NSFW, Omega Eddy, Omega!Eddy, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor!Brett, Safe Sane and Consensual, Student!Eddy, Talks about Male pregnancy, Talks about Mpreg, Top!Brett, hooker Eddy, no beta we die like B&E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, of course NSFW, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Brett is a uni professor at the Queensland Conservatory.He liked to go to a specific bar.Then his world got flipped upside down when he met Eddy, a cute omega working there.A roller coaster of emotions was awaiting for the both of them.+++Eddy leant in very, very close. “Would you prefer to be called Sir or Master?Because I would love to call you Master.”The husky, whispering voice, the powerful title, the burning amber eyes, the tease with the tongue wetting his lip, biting softly into it. Yes, Eddy knew what he needed to do.+++
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629535
Comments: 97
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys :3  
> A new work has been brought to you by this author.  
> Feel free to drop a kudo/vote, maybe even a comment; it would be much appreciated.
> 
> You can support me under my kofi page; just search for Kira_  
> Thank you <3

**The Grey Scale**

**Chapter One – Nothing can prepare you for a meeting in the dark**

  
  
  


Brett liked to destress at a special bar downtown. 

Of course he loved his job—being a professor at the Queensland Conservatory in Advanced Violin Performance—but in times like these it was stressful. When he was studying in uni he really wanted to become a soloist, but his route changed after he found he liked teaching more than performing for a crowd. Shaping and forming the new generation of world class violinists was his call and he took the chance when his old mentor retired and asked if he was interested in taking over his job.

A new term was starting tomorrow which meant every week he had to grade student performances; it was an opportunity for him to help his nervous students improve on their pieces, and iron-out mistakes. Helping out these young musicians was something he was passionate about, and so he didn’t really mind working well above the normal hours.

He had finished all the preparations in regards to the new classes he was handling, and so he decided he deserved a reward for his hard work so he freshened up and headed out. 

His favourite bar wasn't far off, only a block or so from his apartment. It was dimly lit but more importantly a private bar for alphas. There he could meet new people and not worry about his name leaking out or getting crude remarks for mingling in spaces like this. Keeping his identity anonymous and confidential was of great importance, especially since he was employed in a school.

Brett nodded to the bouncer as he showed his membership card. It was worth a small fortune, but every penny spent on it was worth it. The door was opened for him and he stepped in. Instantly the faint music washed over him, the sweet smell of a calming fragrance assaulting his nose. While he stepped aside and waited for his eyes to acclimate to the darkness, he sniffed around. A couple of old friends—well more acquaintances than anything else—were there; he recognized their smell easily. However, he was searching for something else. 

Maybe it was in the deeper parts of this establishment. He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes roam around the place. After failing to see more than just vague outlines, he made his way into the bar. 

The bartender knew what to get him when he showed his card again. Brett was a creature of habit. He always ordered the same drink, the same company, the same room, the same food as well as the same booth when he was in the bar. His whiskey sour on the rocks came to his booth just as he settled down, discarding his formal jacket on the bench right beside him.

He was sitting at a round table with curved, soft plush benches surrounding it. Not big, but not small either. Four or five people could easily fit there, more than that was a bit complicated. But Brett didn't need that much company today. He only wanted one.

The beta waiter gave him the menu, but Brett motioned it away because he already knew what he wanted.

“Number 458 please.”

The waiter hesitated and looked uncomfortable. His eyes flitted left and right as he wetted his lips. Brett immediately knew some bad news was coming his way so he raised an eyebrow and waited for the man to say whatever he needed to say.

“Uhm, I am very sorry, Sir. But 458 is currently occupied.”

Very slowly Brett put his hands on the table. 

“How long?”

“The whole night, sir.”

“So, no chance I can get number 458 this night?”

“I'm very sorry, Sir, but I don't think it is possible. It is not available.”

With a big sigh he motioned for the waiter to hand the menu to him. Relieved, the beta gave him what he wanted and excused himself. Probably the boy was happy Brett didn't make a big scene. While he was a creature who liked his habits, he also was understanding enough when something didn't go as planned. 

Some regulars got downright nasty if something like this occurred. Of course Brett wasn't happy, but he didn't see a real reason to get angry at the waiter; he didn't decide the appointments after all. And if Brett really wanted to be sure he got what he wanted, he knew he should have scheduled a time of meeting prior to coming to the bar.

So he flipped through the pages of the menu. 

The waiter came back as soon as he closed the menu and laid it down before he took a small sip from his drink.

“The gentleman wants to order?”

Brett was unsure. “I am afraid nothing really sparked my interest. What do you recommend?”

“I would recommend Number 168. I looked up your former log of requests and I think it would be the best match, Sir. Do you want me to send 168 to your table so you can have a look and taste of its service before you book it for the night? Of course the sample is on the house.” The waiter recommended 458 to him the first time he was here as well and it lived up to his expectations. So he nodded, confident in the waiter's knowledge and expertise.

“Yes, thank you. And the same drink again, please.” 

The waiter nodded,dotting the order on his tablet. The glass was still half full but Brett knew it wouldn't take long for it to be empty, and so he ordered another drink just to be sure. Brett liked to be prepared. The waiter slipped away and Brett leant into the plush back of the bench. It was soft,and very comfortable, probably filled with memory foam. He closed his eyes and waited for both his drink and company to arrive. He didn't have to wait long, the service was as fast as always in this establishment. 

The bench dipped as another person sat right beside him and whispered a soft greeting.

“Hello, Sir. My name is Edward. If you want, you can call me Eddy. I am number 168. Thank you for taking a chance on me, Sir.”

Brett opened his eyes and looked at a very handsome face. Of course his company would be pleasing to the eyes. They all were. But to his surprise number 168 was of Asian heritage as well. Warm, amber eyes were staring into his own; sun-kissed skin peeking out of his clothes. A healthy dose of light freckles was scattered around his nose and on his cheeks. His short hair was styled messily and a few fringes were hanging in his face. He was very attractive. Brett felt his hand twitch. 

“Hello. Nice to meet you.”

Eddy grabbed the drink from the table and brought it to Brett's mouth. “Do you want to know about my repertoire or should I demonstrate it to you, Sir?”

Brett took a sip. “Just tell some of your best qualities and then we will see from there.”

The omega nodded and put the glass on the table. One of his hands was on Brett's thigh, rubbing it softly. Eddy leant into Brett's personal space again, pressing his chest against Brett's arm.

“I like to serve my master to the best of my abilities. I am very vocal and if you don't like that, you can shut me up by slamming your wonderful cock in my mouth. I will take and wear whatever you decide to give me, Sir.”

Brett knew the slang and what Eddy was advertising right now: various harder roleplay, deep-throating, and even taking drugs were things that the omega was amenable to. Either he was desperate for the money or he really liked being abused. Nothing was said about cute, soft vanilla stuff.

The omega was stroking his cheek now, gently tracing the lower lip of Brett. 

Brett cleared his throat. 

“What about being a gentle companion?”

“Oh, I can do that too, Sir, if you want it. I can play your lovingly wife or be your lusty mistress. I am very versatile, Sir. But something tells me you don't want to play like this.”

By “something” he probably meant Brett's record. He played like he worked: hard. His tastes and orders for the omega were well recorded. It was for the safety of the omega as well, to provide a better match for the pairs, therefore servicing the paying alphas.

It didn't do good for a vanilla omega to be paired with a brutal alpha. Both parties were stressed then and the customer was not happy with the result. It happened to him in the past and he certainly did not want a repeat of that. Once was one time too much for him. 

Brett wasn't a monster. But he liked things a little bit spicy. Normal, boring stuff he could get at every corner of the street, so when he found this place, he willingly paid money to be served like he imagined and wanted. 

Some people thought it was degrading for the working staff, but that was not the case. Yes, the “companion” workers were all omegas, but they could choose their style of serving. If one of them didn't want to be fucked, then they wouldn't be. It was all about communication and matching. Different people had different tastes. Of course, the more the workers were able to serve the customer, the higher their pay. But if someone wanted to be a host with minimal touching, the establishment made it possible for the worker to pay their rent regardless.

Eddy was now circling his hand higher on Brett's thigh, caressing the sensitive part right next to his crotch.

“The waiter told me you always get number 458 and since he wasn't available, I got the chance to meet you. So I think a sample on the house was the right call. Please let me demonstrate, Sir.”

As soon as Brett nodded, Eddy slid on the carpeted floor, opening Brett's trousers with nimble fingers to free his still soft dick.

Without any preamble Eddy licked the head and sucked it fully in his mouth. Even when Brett's dick was soft, he still had an impressive size, but apparently for Eddy it wasn't a problem. Brett, still lying on the bench, placed a hand in Eddy's soft hair.

Brett had to give it to Eddy, he really was good. He worked with precision but not like a robot. The alpha had too many workers who just sucked in a certain, boring pattern, not varying their technique enough for his taste, making the experience nice, but repetitive. With Eddy it was not the case. He was cheeky even with a full mouth. His tongue traced the slit and teased him with dipping into the crease. The omega even nibbled softly on his foreskin, pulling it backwards then for easier access. His heated eyes searched for Brett's through the fringes and Brett felt the smile more than he saw it, when Brett moaned at the stimulation. 

In no time, Brett was fully aroused and Eddy could demonstrate his ability in deep-throating. And oh boy, yes he did. Without any problems with choking, he let Brett's dick slide in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Brett bit his lip at that. “No gag reflex, hm?”, he moaned.

He felt Eddy’s smile around his dick, and when the omega hummed, letting all the delicious vibrations stimulate Brett, he could not stop himself from thrusting into the omega’s willing mouth. The hand in Eddy's hair gripped tightly, moving the other’s head in tandem with his thrusts. The omega held onto Brett's thigh at the assault and breathed in short gasps through the nose so as not to choke. 

The fire burned through Brett's veins when he spilled his seed in Eddy’s mouth. It didn't take long for him to cum, and Brett was a bit embarrassed.

However, Eddy knew better than to say anything about that after he cleaned him up, tucked the dick away and came up again, sitting almost glued to Brett.

“Sorry, was a bit pent up.”

Eddy shook his head and licked his lips.

“Don't worry, Sir.”

“Do you swallow everything?”

“Everything you would like to give me, Sir.”

What a seductive bitch he was. But sucking a dick didn't mean he could handle Brett at his best and worst. Brett licked his dry lips and Eddy reached for the glass, serving Brett the liquid again.

Brett’s eyes fell on the long, soft fingers of the omega. Eddy had fingers like a musician. Long and slender. Brett liked that.

“Hard limits?”

Eddy bit his lip and put the now empty glass away. He apparently didn't like being asked this question. 

“Scat Play and Golden showers. I am not into these types of play.”

Brett nodded. “Yeah, I think, what leaves the body should not be played with.”

“Other than the delicious treat you gave me, Sir.”, Eddy whispered softly.

Brett smiled and laid his arm around Eddy's shoulder.

“Of course. That only leaves the body because of procreation. How about lactation?”

The alpha felt the omega shudder in his arm. But looking at the tent in his shorts, Brett knew it was not from disgust.

“I am very sorry, Sir. But since I do not have a child, I cannot give that to you.”

“I understand.”

So the omega hadn't birthed yet. That was kind of unusual, because he seemed about the same age as the most newbies, which were around the mid-twenties. And most of them already had a kid or two.

“Have you worked in a place like this before, Eddy?”

The omega shook his head. “No, Sir. This is my first job in such an establishment. If I am not to your satisfaction, please do tell me so I can either perform better or ask for my replacement, Sir.”

“No need to be unsure, Eddy. I merely want to get to know you better. I like having a conversation before I decide to book you.” Brett slid one hand on Eddy's neck, starting to caress the sensitive skin. Goosebumps spread all over Eddy's skin.

“So you are pleased with me, Sir?”

“Can't say I'm disappointed so far.”

Eddy only needed a little bit of pressure before he caught on what Brett wanted; and the omega started kissing him. First they were soft, kittenish, innocent pecks but it didn't stay that way for too long. Eddy migrated from Brett's side to straddling him, kissing him deeply. One of Brett’s hands was still on Eddy's neck while the other rested on the omega’s small waist. Eddy gave his all when he started grinding down, but Brett halted that very quickly.

He didn't want that. Instantly the kiss broke and Eddy stopped.

“Sir?”

“How many customers did you have, Eddy?” The alpha was calm when he asked. He would not play by the rule of the omega, he would play by his own rules. Of course he knew that Eddy wanted him to book him. Getting booked would meant getting a huge bonus, and the fastest way to achieve it was to get a customer want to fuck you. He already had his “sample” by talking to Eddy and letting him suck his dick. Brett would be charged for anything extra. He didn't mind that, he would gladly pay, but only if **he** wanted it.

Sensing that, Eddy slid off of Brett's lap, sitting proper beside him. 

“You are the first.”

Brett raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Long term customers didn't get the newbies. The establishment wanted the long term customers to be happy, not throw in a wild card.

“How come I don't believe you?”

And yes, Brett was a long term customer. So he knew how some things were handled.

“I am very sorry, Sir, but you're my first customer in this establishment. We are the only ones who would match. The other, more experienced, omegas are currently occupied.”

That still didn't make sense. Brett looked up and lo' and behold, the waiter was standing in front of the table as if he knew he was needed.

“How can I be of service, Sir?”

“Another drink please.”

The waiter nodded and went on his way. Meanwhile, Eddy let his hand travel over Brett’s thighs. A bit of teasing was okay, but not full on grinding. 

“So Eddy, tell me why do you work here?”

The omega smiled and rubbed his nose on Brett's cheek, leaning in. 

“Why wouldn't I?”

Of course he wasn't going to answer the question. No one did. Brett expected the omega’s deflection.

The waiter came back and set the glass on the table. Eddy fetched it before Brett could even move a muscle and sipped on it, grinning mischievously. The alpha smiled and waited on what the omega would do. It didn't take long for Eddy to take another sip before kissing Brett, letting him taste the drink he ordered. 

He was a really seductive bitch! Brett liked him. His hand wandered down, grabbing a lush buttcheek and squeezed it.

“How about you serve me the drink? Otherwise I am afraid you are too drunk to consent to anything.”

There was a rule everybody was aware of. Workers could consume little quantities of alcohol but they should stop before they were drunk. And customers are forbidden to force workers to drink the stuff. But since Eddy voluntarily took a couple of sips, there were no rules broken. 

Eddy smiled at Brett and kissed his cheek.

“As you wish, Sir.”

The drink was gone in a couple of minutes. When the waiter came to relieve them of the empty glass, Brett declined another one and ordered water instead. 

“When do you go into heat, Eddy?”

“In a few weeks, Sir.”

“Do you let customers buy it?”

Yes, that was a thing. At least in this establishment. A member could—if one had the pretty penny for it—buy a workers heat and spend the two or three days with them. When they sold it of course. There was a certain set of rules that was to be followed and even a contract was written up to avoid anything sketchy to happen. 

“Uhm, yes, I think I will do it. But I am not sure as of yet, Sir.”

Brett nodded. He has spent some of his ruts with the other omega, but never their heat. Number 458 never sold it or at least Brett was never aware of it. 

Eddy leant in very, very close. “Would you prefer to be called Sir or Master?”

The alpha turned his head and Eddy pecked his lips softly. “Because I would love to call you Master.” 

“You can call me either. I am not picky about that.”

Very tentatively Eddy slipped back on Brett's lap. Brett allowed it for the time being, but if he started some funny stuff again, he would not hesitate to change the omega.

“I like your smell Master.”

Oh-oh. That was really a low blow. The husky, whispering voice, the powerful title, the burning amber eyes, the tease with the tongue wetting his lip, biting softly into it. Yes, Eddy knew what he needed to do. Also, even if he lied about Brett's smell—Brett didn’t have a way of knowing if he was being lied to, afterall—the tent in his pants was evidence enough that he wanted him as well. 

So he grabbed his hip and pulled the omega towards him so Eddy was flushed against his chest.

“How about we go into one of the rooms and see if your tight ass can handle a good pounding, hm?”

Eddy shuddered and kissed Brett. “I would love that, Master.”


	2. The first taste, the first time, the first of much more to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!  
> It's Friday and here we are again :3
> 
> Just a quick Plug for me:
> 
> I HAVE NOW KO-FI!!!  
> If you like what I do and want to help me put out more Chapters than just once a week, you can support me under:  
> Just search for: Kira_
> 
> I would appreciate it very much!  
> Thank you!
> 
> So, now here we go at the second chapter :3

**Chapter Two – The first taste, the first time, the first of much more to come**

Eddy slid from his lap and helped Brett stand. The waiter instantly appeared at their side.

“A room for one round, please.” Brett threw a quick look at Eddy, giving him a once over. 

“With the option of more, please” Brett added. The waiter smiled and wrote it on his tab.

“Please follow me, Sir.”

They were led to one of the rooms at the back of the establishment. Brett knew this room like the back of his hand: _room 8._ It was his number of luck.

The door shut close behind them and Brett looked around. He gave a small nod as he acknowledged the fact that everything was in order. The king size bed was the color of onyx embellished with hints of red. The couch tucked in the corner of the room was soft but sturdy, making it ideal for any type of activity he wanted to engage in. Brett has grown fond of that couch, and he had all the intention to use it. Probably not tonight though. 

Eddy stood in the middle of the room, eyeing Brett. 

“How would you like to have me, Master?”

“How about on your knees first, sweety.”

As soon as his words left Brett's mouth, Eddy sunk on his knees, pupils blown wide. 

“Yes, Master.”, he whispered. Brett drew closer and stood in front of Eddy, softly carding his hand through the soft locks.

“You are prepared?”

“Yes, Master.”

Not all omegas were prepared for penetration. Sometimes the alpha had to wait. Other times alphas had to help their omega by tying into foreplay. Brett was one of the alphas who didn't really care. He liked it when the omegas were fully prepared before they came to him, but on the rare occasion where it wasn't the case, he didn't mind watching them while they prepared.

So far Eddy was good. He followed most of the rules but was feisty enough to spark his interest. 

“How about you try to suck my dick then, sweety. It's not that hard. And you want to get pounded really good, right?”

Eddy nodded as he unbuttoned Brett’s pants and opened the alpha’s fly again. He cupped Brett’s half hard dick and licked it. A little bit of precum was on the tip, so he generously sucked on it, savouring the taste and the heavy smell Brett started to emit. Brett still had his hands in Eddy's locks and as soon as his dick was awakened, he forced Eddy to take him all in. Eddy still didn't choke. It was pretty much obvious the omega had no gag-reflex. 

Once Brett’s dick was liberally coated and pulsing, he stepped back. A whine escaped Eddy. His face was tear stained and his lashes spiky and wet. Even when he had tears in his eyes, he loved having dick plunged violently in his throat. Eddy opened his mouth, only for Brett to grab his chin to force his jaw close.

“Clothes off, on the bed,” Brett said with a stern tone. 

Eddy stood quickly to remove his clothes before climbing on top of the bed. He knew what Brett was about to do, he had read his preferences prior. So he faced the bed and sank his chest and arms on it, leaving his naked butt in the air. He repositioned his legs so he was spread wide, ready for taking. 

Brett was a customer who was most of the time hard and demanding. Never unfair, never violent, never overly aggressive, but he had a proclivity for hard stuff with special kinks. Eddy also read that the alpha liked it when his omegas were pretending to be a virgin. He requested it a lot of times with his usual omega. 

Eddy turned his head slightly to look at Brett while he tried to get rid of his pants. After unclothing himself, the alpha stepped behind the omega.

“Please be gentle, Master. You are my first.” 

Well, technically it wasn't even a lie on Eddy's side. Not that Brett would ever know it. Eddy never shared his body with another alpha— beta, yes, but never alpha. So Brett was indeed his first.

A choked groan came from Brett as he heard those words; the omega knew the right things to say to further the alpha’s lust. Brett tightened his grip on Eddy’s waist. 

“You really know how to rile me up.”, Brett pressed out as he sank into the omega. The stretch was real. Brett wasn't overly big, he only had an average length for an alpha. But it was the girth which made Eddy gasp. While Eddy sucked Brett and knew he was thicker than average, but he didn't know it would affect him so much.

Eddy moaned loudly when the meaty head breached his hole. He wanted to make it good for Brett but then pain came and Eddy choked in discomfort. While his body was prepared and soft and lubricated, his hole even producing more fluid than normal it had run over his thighs, it still hurt. It was a pain Eddy didn't know would ever experience in his life until this moment. Betas were not as thick and not as long as an alpha, Eddy knew this because he could take a beta very easily. 

In a sudden moment of clarity Eddy remembered this was only Brett’s _normal_ thickness. If the alpha would knot him, he would swell even more and Eddy was slightly terrified of what that would do to him. However, that thought vanished when the alpha bottomed out. Eddy's legs were shaking. He was then pushed into the mattress as Brett laid himself on Eddy's back. 

Maybe he should stop it right now? It seems he wasn't really prepared. He was too tight. Maybe the alpha was quick like before? But Eddy doubted it.

Brett needed a couple of moments to savour the sensation. Eddy was super tight around him. 

“God, sweety, you really feel like a virgin. So damn tight.”

And while he technically didn't need to wait for Eddy to adjust, Brett still gave him time. It was for Brett’s own convenience. He was already on the edge. If he didn’t pace himself properly, he would cum like a teenager in ten seconds flat. 

Brett thought about how the omega did that; stay so damn tight it drove Brett crazy. Then Brett remembered. The omega he had before had kids, Eddy didn't. Maybe that was why. 

Brushing off the thoughts he started moving again, only to be interrupted by a softly whispered plea.

“Wait, please Master.” Instantly Brett stopped moving.

The omega's whole body was shaking and he turned his head to throw Brett a pain filled gaze, his eyes spilling tears, his cheeks wet.

“What is it, sweety?”

“I... I am not properly prepared.”, he choked out. 

“Should I pull out?”

“Please, yes.”

Very carefully and slowly to avoid unnecessary pain Brett pulled out and sat on the bed. Eddy shivered, but pulled himself together, getting up on his arms.

“I am very sorry, Master.” But Brett shook his head. 

“No problem, do you want to prepare yourself or can I help?”

“As you wish, Master.”

Brett knew where the lube was stored in this room so he got up and fetched it, ignoring Eddy's soft protests. The omega rolled on his back, spreading his legs wide for Brett to slip in between. He opened the cap and poured some of the liquid on his fingers.

One and even two fingers fit in easily, but the omega whimpered at the third. It was the right call to stop. If Eddy couldn't even take the third without pain, he wouldn’t be able to handle everything that the alpha could offer. Brett knew he was bigger than that. 

Brett took the time to stretch him generously until Eddy moaned at the steady pumps in and out of him. His dick was erect and dripping with precum, which for Brett was a new sensation as well. His other omega never got hard during their time together. 

“M-Master, please,”, he moaned, “please use me.”

Brett withdrew his fingers and smeared the remaining liquid on his dick and the sheets.

“Turn around, sweety.”

Eddy rolled on his chest, lifting his butt in the air, presenting himself.

“Good boy.” The alpha’s hands sneaked to Eddy's hips and held the omega in a tight grip as Brett slipped into the willing body underneath him. This time, while Eddy still felt super stretched and overly full, it didn't hurt. Only a slight discomfort presented itself. When Brett bottomed out, he moaned. Even after stretching Eddy, he remained damn tight around Brett’s member.

“You feel so good in me. Please fill me up good, Master.”

He threw a glance back at Brett who gripped his hips harder. Eddy was unbelievable. What else could Brett do other than push into him, fulfilling his wish?

The first thrusts were slow, tentative, but that changed really fast. After making sure the omega wasn't in pain, Brett started pounding on him. He shifted his position subtly, making Eddy scream when he thrust in so deeply he rammed his head into his cervix. 

Eddy could not believe it. That never happened with a beta. It felt so different, so unique. It was teasing, stimulating, and the only thing Eddy could do was moan and writhe under Brett as the alpha stimulated the same spot again and again. 

Eddy’s co-workers said it was unlikely he would get an orgasm with a customer but feeling Brett in him, rubbing his prostate and teasing him, it was almost impossible not to have one. However, Eddy was aware that this was still work, and no matter the fact that he was experiencing such orgasmic bliss, he still had to make sure Brett got what he paid for. 

Brett was oblivious to the thoughts of the omega. He chased his orgasm. His pounding became erratic, his thrusts deeper. He could feel the cervix open up, letting him in every time he rammed into it. He moaned at that. The omega’s body was almost begging him to impregnate him. 

Now Eddy even topped it: everytime Brett was so deep into him, the muscles in his hole tightened, putting more pressure and delicious friction on his dick. That boy was really good. Brett grabbed a fistful of hair and turned the head of the omega to one side. He could bite him, as long as it wasn't the neck. Not that he even could. Eddy, like all omegas in this establishment, wore a thick leather collar in his neck. So when Brett let his head get completely sucked in, breaching the cervix in his climax, he spilled his seed into Eddy and bit the leather collar. If Eddy wasn't on birth control, he would definitely be pregnant.

Eddy's body forced an orgasm from him—the feeling of being filled up with high potent alpha semen and the feeling of Brett’s teeth grazing his sensitive neck was too much. He came as soon as Brett started spurting his seed into him. The sheet under Eddy's fist ripped. 

Then Brett's knot started swelling. First the head of Brett's dick which locked itself in the omega’s cervix; and then the base started swelling, preventing the semen from escaping. Not that it would happen, of course; an omega’s body was made to retain an alpha’s jizz for as long as possible. However, Eddy's body greedily took all what it could get, determined to not let even one drop go to waste.

But now they had to wait for the knot to subside, which could take a while. Eddy panted, his sweat was running down his body. Brett wasn't faring any better. He fell onto Eddy, taking a few seconds before repositioning both of them to lay on their side. Brett started trailing kisses on the back of Eddy's neck, and every single centimetre of naked flesh he could get.

“That was good, sweety.”, he complimented Eddy.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Brett sneaked his hands to the front of Eddy's body, wanting to help the omega reach his own orgasm, but the alpha only found a suspiciously wet navel and a soft dick. Eddy's stomach was drenched in fluid. Brett then grabbed the omega’s dick, tracing a finger on the boy’s slit. Eddy shuddered as he whispered a soft “Please.” Hot, sticky drops came out of his dick. 

Clear signs of overstimulation, Brett thought as he let the boy’s cock go. Brett brought his hand to his nose to confirm that it was indeed the omega’s ejaculation. 

Not commenting any further on it to spare Eddy from embarrassment, Brett settled his hand on the abused hip, rubbing the skin softly. “How old are you, by the way? I never asked.”

“I... I am 18, Master,” Eddy's voice shook. The movement of Brett's dick in Eddy let tingles and spark rush through his body. Eddy's dick gave a twitch, showing he was interested to have another go but too spent to get hard after such a short time. 

Brett furrowed his brows. “That is barely legal. How long have you been 18, sweety?”

“Three months, Master. I started working here a couple days after my 18th birthday.”

The alpha knew from experience all the omegas had to be trained two to three months before they were allowed to serve a customer. Eddy must be really good to have been included in the regular menu this early into his career.

“I hope I was able to satisfy you, Master”

“Yes you did good. Very good indeed.” As a reward Brett kissed the omega’s shoulder. Feeling his knot finally subsiding, Brett slid out of the boy’s hole. The moan Eddy let loose was downright pornographic. 

Brett checked the clock. He booked one round with the option of more. He could have the omega one more round before he had to go, if he timed it good. Brett needed to think about the class he had the next day. His first lesson started at 10am. 

Eddy got up on shaking arms, turning slowly towards Brett. He saw the look the alpha gave the clock. Maybe he contemplated another round? Eddy hoped so and not only because he would make more money if Brett went for another round.

The alpha made Eddy feel safe. Brett didn't have to pull out and prepare Eddy when the latter writhed in pain. Other customers would have shit on his comfort, would have still taken him despite his unpreparedness, inflicting injuries and severe pain. So he was glad his first alpha was a caring one. He wanted to repay Brett as best as he could.

When he sat up he felt the cum slowly trickling out of him. Not that much; it was less than he anticipated. Eddy couldn't control himself. He slipped one finger inside of him. When he pulled-out his finger, he sniffed it as he shot Brett a provocative look. The alpha’s focus was all on Eddy. Brett couldn’t pry his eyes away when the boy licked his cum-coated finger. 

The taste exploded in Eddy’s mouth. When he first sucked Brett he didn't get to taste much because the alpha spilled too deep into him. He only got to savour Brett’s cum when he cleaned him. 

Eddy opened his eyes, pulled the finger out and licked his lips. Then his gaze fell on Brett's dick. Smiling softly he crawled closer, tracing the naked thighs with his clean hand. He bowed down, kissing the hardened muscles, licking on the salty skin. 

Brett got the memo really quick and widened his legs so Eddy could fit in between. 

As soon as Eddy could, he licked over the soft dick, taking it in his mouth, lapping it clean. The lubrication they used in this establishment was water based and could be swallowed. They even had flavoured ones and Eddy thanked all the gods he knew they used the unscented one so he could really taste Brett without the nasty artificial aftertaste. 

Brett's hand found Eddy's hair again. The omega had to bite his lip so as not to moan. 

The omega wasn't prompted to do this, he did it of his own volition which made it about 100% hotter.

When Eddy finally let go of the dick, deeming it as clean as it could get. He let go of the dick with a pop, looking up between his lashes. Eddy’s eye flickered with mischief. Brett was hard again.

He smiled and kissed the head softly before he came up, nuzzling Brett's neck, kissing and licking it.

“As thanks for your consideration of my condition from before, I would like to give you a 15% discount on the next purchase, Master.” He slung his arms around Brett's neck and pulled him close when he laid down on his back again, spreading his legs wide.

“Or you can have me right now for 50% off.”

Their body's were so close, the hardened dick of the alpha right at his entrance. Eddy loosened one arm from Brett’s neck to wrap his hand around the former’s dick, nudging the head against his hole.

“I would prefer it if you chose me, but ultimately the choice is yours, Master.”, he whispered. 

Before Eddy even finished the sentence, Brett sank into him again. How could he not? That seductive omega! Brett smiled as he took all of the omega. The second round would be much longer not only because Brett wasn't pent up anymore – after the second orgasm in a short time it was no wonder – but he also wanted to take his time with the omega and savour the feeling of being tightly encased.

The small noises the omega made, his face contorted in pleasure, his body shivering when Brett pushed in his cervix, the tears running down his cheeks and most importantly the look he gave him. The wide eyes, blown pupils, the liquid gold. Brett could pretend he wasn't with a paid worker but rather, someone who was with him out of his own volition. 

They kissed languidly as Brett thrust into Eddy. The omega’s hands were tangled in Brett's hair, pulling him close, moving his hip to meet the pushes of the alpha. 

“Please fill me up, Master,” Eddy whispered. “Please, please, pleasepleaseplease”, he begged. Eddy was lost in pleasure, not something he should be letting himself enjoy when servicing, but he couldn't help it. This alpha was the best fuck he had in a long time, if not ever. 

Brett loosened the long unbelievably soft legs from his waist and hoisted them up his shoulders. 

“You want me to fill you up, sweety? I will fuck so deep into you, you will be pregnant once we’re through. Pregnant with my child.”

Brett didn't know why he said that, he didn't even want kids, but the moan Eddy let loose and the fact that the omega’s muscles clamped down on him was the best reward. Brett thrusted faster and harder into him, the omega moved perfectly in sync. Both of them were out of breath, panting.

“Yes please. I want your child, only yours!” Eddy groaned between the thrusts and pants. He could not believe what he was saying right now. He threw his head back and moaned, presenting his throat. Brett turned his head and bit in the thigh softly to avoid bending down and ripping the leather choker to mark the omega properly. 

The speed was picked up again and both of them could only pant and moan. This type of vanilla sex with a sprinkle of dirt talk was something Brett rarely indulged in, but Eddy made it easy. The omega whimpered and whined with each thrust, and he yowled when Brett slipped out. Brett turned the omega on the chest and slammed into him. 

Eddy gripped on Brett’s hair, pulling the alpha close to his neck. Brett was forced to bend over the omegas back, breathing on the leather collar. It didn't hinder his deep thrusts though. 

“Please mark me, alpha. Please fuck a baby in me, oh please, please....”

Deep into pleasure, Eddy babbled the first thing his omega mind could procure, not caring or really realising what he was saying. However, Brett heard it and his alpha responded with harder, deeper thrusts. His hands gripped the omega’s hip tight, enough to leave marks on the skin. Brett had to hold the omega tightly for stability as he continued plunging into the pliant body. He bit in the earlobe, forcing a choked sob from the omega. The heat coiled tightly in his lower body, his thrusts became erratic again and it didn't take long for him to drive the penis into the cervix to release his cum deep inside the omega.

Eddy came when his ear was violated, the stimulation was too much for him. Clear liquid splat all over the sheet and on his body. When the alpha released in him, he choked and pushed his body into Brett's to take him even deeper.

They fell sideways in a heap of pants, gasping for air. The knot was fully bloomed in Eddy and this time he didn't feel uncomfortable with it. The light kisses on his back and shoulder helped.

When his breathing returned to semi-normal, he turned his head.

“Thank you for choosing me, Master.”

He knew he should be grateful for Brett's leniency and he really was. The hands on his hip travelled over to his front and again found his dick. 

Brett's deep voice was like velvet. “You came again, hm?”

“Yes, Master. You let me feel so good, I couldn't help myself.” Also Brett was good at finding his spots, apparently. Or it could be because he had an amazing dick. That helped too.

“You know, this is actually the first time I see a worker here cum while being fucked. Most of them were veterans, mind you, so to see you got something from it is refreshing.”

Or Eddy was just not used to being fucked and was horribly addicted to the alpha’s dick now—could be either. When the knot subsided again Eddy rolled on his side to kiss Brett softly and pushed him very gently on his back. His kisses travelled south, over the chest and abdomen before he took the penis in his mouth, cleaning it once again. Eddy never lost eye contact while he was servicing Brett. After the dick was clean, Eddy licked once more over the top, sucking the precum gently from the small slit.

“I wish I could taste you again, Sir, but I am afraid this has to wait for another time—if you would still choose me, of course.”

He came up and laid on Brett's chest while kissing his neck softly. Brett rolled them over so Eddy was laying underneath him again and he kissed the cheeks of the omega, trailing lower. He nibbled at the leather choker, forcing his tongue underneath to taste the skin. A shudder ran down Eddy's back at the alpha’s ministrations. Then Brett lifted his head and pressed a kiss on the omega’s cheeks.

“We will see each other again.”

He lifted himself from the omega, grabbed his clothes and put them on. He had to get out of the room before he was tempted into fucking the omega once again. Brett shot Eddy a glance, seeing the omega lazying on the bed, smiling wickedly to him, wordlessly begging him to come to him and start another round. But a look had to be enough. He really should get going.

After he was fully clothed he stepped towards Eddy before he could help himself, resting one arm beside the boy’s head. He then bent down to kiss him one last time. Eddy carded his hands through Brett's hair, ruffling it up as he responded enthusiastically to the kiss. The alpha broke contact and bit Eddy's lower lip.

“Until next time.”

Eddy smiled and nodded. “Until then, Master.”

Brett turned and left the omega alone on the bed, not looking back.

The door closed softly and the same waiter stood in front of Brett.

“I assume you are finished, Sir?”

Brett nodded. “20% tip on the omega. Paying as usual.”

The waiter nodded and dotted it down. “Thank you for your patronage, Sir. Do you want to go back to the bar or do you want to leave?”

“Leave.”

“Thank you again for your patronage. Have a good night, Sir.”

Brett nodded and left the building. He typed a little note in his phone: _168_. He had a smile on his lips at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Just a reminder:
> 
> You can support me under my kofi page; just search for Kira_
> 
> everything helps!
> 
> Thank you. See you next Friday!


	3. Surprises all around, let's see what they will bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3.  
> this is the last good chapter lol.

**Chapter Three – Surprises all around, let's see what they will bring**

The next day was stressful for Brett. He woke up early and got to uni to prepare the rest for the lecture.

One by one his students walked in, signing the form on his desk with their name for the attendance and quickly leaving in search for a good seat.

Brett's course was never fully booked, but it was 3/4 full almost every time he taught it. Anyone who had an ambition to become a professional soloist or orchestral player knew the course offered a good opportunity for them to get an upper-hand against their other batchmates.

Brett was typing something in his laptop when he heard a gasp.

He turned his head towards the sound and what he saw made his jaw drop. There he stood: the cute little omega he had the night before, holding a pen in his hand, ready to sign his name. The omega hesitated at first, but he was able to compose himself quick enough to give a nod towards Brett as a sign of acknowledgement. He was able to scribble his name on the attendance sheet without any sign of anxiety except the soft tremor in his hand.

The alpha turned his head to the laptop again seemingly calm, but his thoughts were racing. This was not good. Well, it shouldn't be a problem if Eddy knew better than to run his mouth. But the question was, could Brett be sure? Most likely. Both of them signed a confidentiality agreement to keep their mouths shut if they ever saw each other in public. It was standard procedure. Brett had signed it when he signed the contracts for the membership and Eddy probably when he was employed.

Brett tried hard not to follow Eddy with his gaze. He even made it a point not to look where Eddy decided to sit.

So he was a uni student? Well, he had to be if he was sitting in his fucking course!

Brett took a deep breath to compose himself. It wouldn't be good if he freaked out in front of his students.

The bell rang again, signalling the start of the class. Some students hastened to get their names on the paper and move into the remaining unoccupied seats. After a few more minutes of waiting for the last bell to ring, Brett stood from his seat and took the attendance sheet. He looked through the names of his students then placed it in one of the designed folders before he turned his attention to his class.

“Hello and welcome to the Queensland Conservatorium. I am Professor Brett Yang and I am teaching the course Advanced Violin Performances. I expect nothing but the best from you. If there are any questions about the learning material or if you need help with something, please don't be shy to ask for help. Remember that I am your mentor for this year. Whether it be after school group lectures to help you to improve or one-on-one classes, just ask. I will fit you in my schedule.”

He pressed a button and the whiteboard behind him came to life.

“This will be the most important thing you will need to have saved in your phones or on your laptop: It is my work email address. You will be sending your papers, essays and questions to this email only. Please do yourself a favour and save it.”

Brett turned to the students and smiled warmly at them.

“Let's get started, shall we?”

The lecture went well. Some of the students hastened out of the classroom to get to their next lecture in time, while others had a free period afterwards so they hung-out a little more to mingle.

Brett didn't expect anyone to approach him this early in the semester. There were no struggling students asking for his help in the first few weeks. But as weeks passed, they would start up; they always did. So it came to a surprise when a student approached his desk while he was starting to pack-up his things.

He looked up and saw who it was. Given the circumstances they met under, he kind of expected for some interaction between them to happen.

“Hello, how may I help you?” Brett addressed Eddy as professionally as he could.

Eddy was struggling to form words, Brett could see that—the bobbing Adam's apple right above the bright red collar he was wearing, the flitted eyes, the nervous shuffling from foot to foot, the fidgeting of his slender hands.

“Uhm, well, Professor... I ...”

Brett turned his full attention to the student.

“Yes?”

Eddy breathed in deeply, probably to calm his nerves.

“I... I wanted to ask you, you know, like, just if you are available, no, that doesn't sound right. Moment. Uhm, I just mean.”

He furrowed his brows in confusion but let the boy ramble on.

“I me-mean. Uhm. You know. You said we can ask you for help. I mean, school related help. Nothing more. Only help with school.”

Eddy trailed off, bright red in the face, looking down. Brett took pity on him and smiled.

“Well, yes I did. I do help my students after class. Are you looking for a one-on-one or a group mentorship session?”

Eddy waved his hands around and mumbled something under his breath. The tip of his ears went bright red.

“...Me.”

“Pardon me?”

“I… I mean, it's just me. So... So maybe a one-on-one?” Eddy looked through his lashes at his professor.

Damn. Brett looked good yesterday too, but dressed this sharply? A dark grey button up shirt, fitted jeans, a black jacket and shining black shoes. He looked so good, Eddy had a hard time during the lecture to follow him on the material, getting all too lost in remembering their little adventure from the night before. And while Brett looked dashing in his clothes, Eddy preferred him without it; that and his dick up his ass, but well. He licked his lips and fought the thoughts down.

Brett nodded, keeping his face neutral. “Sure. We can do that. Anything in particular you want to focus on or get better at?”

Being not fucked right now was his biggest problem, but Brett probably would not appreciate it if Eddy voiced that in front of other students. Still rang true, though.

“My octaves probably. Also I am stuck on the interpretation of the piece I am currently working on.”

“Send me the file of the piece and some dates when you are free. Then we can discuss if we meet weekly, bi-weekly or once a month. It depends on you and your progress as well as your expectations. Do you want to be a Soloist?”

The omega shook his head.

“I'm not good enough for that, but I entertained the idea once or twice. Maybe a permanent concertmaster spot would be perfect for me. I'm not sure. I will send you the dates, Professor.”

A shiver ran down Brett's back. That was dangerously close to his voice from the night before when he was calling him something else. Keeping his composure and more importantly his scent tightly in control, he nodded.

“Your name please, so I can mark you down for being interested.”

“Edward Chen. But you can call me Eddy.”

Brett’s eyes shot up to throw Eddy a glance. A couple of seconds went by and Brett cleared his throat.

“Mr. Chen. Well, I have marked you down. The faster you send me the dates, the faster I can work out a schedule that works out for the both of us.”

“Thank you, Professor Yang.”

Brett nodded, ignoring the smile Eddy had as he shooed the boy away. Oh dammit. He hoped Eddy would be playing nice in these lectures. It would do absolutely no good if rumours would start flying around.

Brett shoved the laptop in his bag and cleaned up his desk. He had to go home right now and not only because he wanted some time to figure this all out.

However, he still had to talk to his colleagues, prepare for his next lecture, get some work done and overall just be a productive member of society. Imagining throwing the boy on his desk and fucking him senseless was totally out of the question.

Well, that would never be appropriate, regardless of the situation. Not even late at night. Okay, stop. He should really not think about that.

At least for the most part of his workday he had it under control.

As soon as he got home, Brett flopped himself on his couch, totally spent for the day. Stretching his limbs, he wondered if he should go to the bar or not. Probably not. It was not a good idea. Not at all.

So of course Brett stood in front of the establishment an hour later, doing the same routine of showing his membership-card and making a beeline for his usual booth. The waiter came to him almost immediately. Brett ordered the same things he did the night before.

A couple of minutes flew by and Brett felt the bench beside him dip. A feisty hand stroked his neck and the bit of the throat he showed was kissed.

“Good evening, Master. Thank you for choosing me again.”, Eddy's voice was smooth and light. Brett opened his eyes, looking at the omega. A playful smile was on Eddy's lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I had hoped to see you again, Master. The day was so long and boring without you. And here you are, Master,” he whispered while planting a soft, wet kiss on Brett's throat.

What a seductive little thing he was. Both of them knew fully well this was a game, now they had to see who was playing it better. Brett's eyes fell on the brown leather choker. He traced it with a finger.

“Owned?”

Eddy laughed slightly breathless. It wasn't allowed for customers to do something inappropriate like ripping the collar off or stretching the material, but Brett knew the things he could get away with. Tracing the leather, only teasing the skin with the hardened cups of his fingers, was not a violation of the rule.

“No, given by the owner of this establishment. All omegas wear the same so we can be distinguished from customer-omegas.”

Brett nodded and let go, pulling the omega closer to him until Eddy was pressed to his side. He turned his head to whisper sensually in Eddy's ear.

“I had a surprise today. A very big surprise actually.”

Eddy's breath hitched up, his heart pumped faster.

“Oh really, Master? Will you indulge me and tell me, please?”

“Sure thing, sweety. I saw someone today at my work. It was quite the coincidence, right?”

Eddy nodded, shivering from the hot breath hitting his outer ear. He lifted his hands to settle them on Brett's shoulders, rubbing the hardened muscles.

“I hope it was a pleasant surprise. Someone you liked?”

“Can't say I dislike them. And now I am here. Funny how the world plays, right sweety?”

Brett’s hand wandered lower to stroke Eddy's buttcheeks. He applied soft force and Eddy took the hint. He slipped effortless on the alpha’s lap, sliding his arms around Brett's neck. The omega bit his lower lip and looked at him from between his fringe.

“Seems like a big coincidence to me, Master.”

“You sure, sweety?”

“Yes. I'm very sure. Sometimes fate likes to play a fickle game.”

“True.”

Eddy leant forward and kissed Brett's sharp jawline. His kisses wandered to the alpha’s cheeks, the corner of his mouth and finally on the lips.

A faint clearing of the throat broke the kiss and Eddy turned to the waiter who was looking at Brett.

“Sir, there is a guest who wants to come into your booth. Do you give the permission to share?”

“Number?”

“It’s guest number is 846.”

Brett nodded. He knew who that was.

“You can send him over, no problem.”

The waiter nodded and thanked him, then was swiftly fetching the other guest.

Eddy looked at Brett, slightly worried. “Sharing” was something he was unfamiliar with. Did that mean he would be shared too?

Brett gave Eddy a sharp clap on the butt to get him moving again.

“Don't worry your pretty head over nothing. I know you are new, but you shouldn't ignore customers.”

“I am very sorry, Sir.” Eddy snuggled closer, starting to kiss Brett again while softly scratching the alpha’s neck with his fingernails. He knew from his own experiences that it would cause goosebumps all over the whole body and send shivers down the back. By the way Eddy's lips were parted and a slick tongue slipped inside he guessed, Brett liked it too. He replied enthusiastically, engaging the alpha in a fun little fight for dominance. When he felt the hands gripping his hips got stronger, he relented and let Brett win the fight. Shortly after Brett broke the kiss, raising an eyebrow.

Eddy blinked. Did he do something wrong?

“It's fine. You can challenge me. Don't worry.”

Ah, that's what happened. Brett thought Eddy was submitting instantly. He licked his lips and kissed Brett again.

Brett really liked his omegas with a bit of fire and spirit.

They were still a new pair which meant they had to undergo some trial and error along the way. It was to be expected that Eddy slipped up a few times. He just had to make sure he didn't repeat any of his past mistakes.

While they were occupied, the waiter came back with a gentleman in tow. The waiter placed the gentlemen's glass on the table as quietly as possible and stepped aside to let the other guest slip himself in the booth. Then he waited for Eddy and Brett to part.

It took a couple of minutes as the kisses still continued, only breaking apart temporarily for them to take a breath. The waiter and the other guest were patient though. It wasn't an uncommon sight, and both had better manners than to interrupt the alpha and the omega from their snogging session.

After a few more minutes of waiting, they parted at last. However, Eddy didn’t stop touching the alpha and instead merely transferred his kisses to Brett's naked neck. As an alpha he didn't need to wear a collar – not by law at least—as it was for the omegas to prevent any accidental bonding to happen.

Brett looked to the guest then the waiter, raising an eyebrow.

“The gentleman has arrived, Sir. Do you want to close the booth?”

“Yes, please.”

The waiter nodded and closed the curtains which were conveniently in front of the booth. If that was closed it signalled that the people inside didn't want to be interrupted. Nothing overly sexual would be happening—they had the rooms for that and the establishment was very adamant about using them to protect their workers—but it gave the customers privacy.

“Well well well. Who do we have here?”

Brett snorted and shot his guest a look.

“Shut up.”

“Codenames?”

Eddy looked up and saw no other than the world famous violinist Ray Chen sitting next to Brett. He blinked and flushed.

“You know the rules, but I think he knows who you are. And also he knows me as well. From work.” Brett elaborated.

The shy expression, the lowered eyes, as well as the biting of his lip exposed Eddy.

“Oh my.” Ray chuckled and sipped from his drink the waiter brought with him.

“Good evening Sir.”, Eddy greeted the other, his cheeks still beet red.

“Good evening. My, he is such a cutie pie. How come you always get the super cute ones?” The older alpha wasn't malicious, just curious. More than that. The omega refused to meet his gaze.

“Shush, you are scaring him. He is new. Play nice. Eddy, this is my friend…” Brett stopped shortly to think about it, ”...let's call him Rui. I mean, you know who he is, but anyway. Rui, this is Eddy. He is number 168”

“Nice to meet you, Eddy.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir. As my Master said, I am quite new. So please forgive any mistakes I might make in advance.” Eddy's voice was super quiet, almost impossible to hear. Also, it shook a lot.

“Oh, babyboy, don't worry. I will not bite. And touch. You can serve our dearest Bo Yao here. I just wanted to see an old friend. Just pretend I'm not here.”

Eddy shot him a look which said it all. Brett laughed at that. Loudly.

“Oh come on dude. As if someone could “ignore” you. You won the damn genetic lottery, bro.”

Brett wasn't jealous, not at all; they had this kind of banter throughout their years-long friendship. They actually met in high school. And while Ray went to Juilliard and Brett stayed to study in his Conservatory, they still kept in touch. They knew each other for more than 16 years now, with Ray being almost 33 and Brett 32.

Eddy didn't know that of course but he took it in stride.

“If my Master wants me to ignore you, I will gladly follow his order. As I will always do it,” Eddy smiled at Brett and kissed his cheek.

Ray groaned. “Cute and so obedient. I may have won the genetic lottery, but you have so much luck with your cute little playthings. I am really envious right now.”

“Well, something has to go right in my life, too.” Brett shot him a look as he slipped his hands over Eddy's pants, cupping the soft globes, pulling him closer. He placed a kiss right above the collar, licking over the exposed flesh while maintaining the eye contact with Ray. Eddy let his head fall to the side and moaned softly. Brett’s kisses slowly wandered higher and his hands grew bolder. He opened Eddy's trousers and slipped under it, cupping the buttcheeks.

“You are not gonna start fucking in here, are you?”

“You know as well as me that it's forbidden.” Brett nibbled at Eddy's ear while kneading his ass. The omega let out a sigh when Brett took his earlobe in his mouth and bit on it. “Also it's super impolite to fuck and have a conversation at the same time. I thought you knew I have better manners than that.”

Ray sipped his drink again, snickering. “Sure. Should I let you do it? Am I cock blocking you?”

Eddy shuddered at the thought of being fucked right now. The tent in his pants was proof enough how much he liked that idea. Not that Brett was far behind. His dick twitched at the picture he painted in his head.

“Sweety, how about you act like the good boy you are and try to help me out, hm?”

Brett looked at his dick. Eddy nodded and slipped off Brett's lap to kneel on the floor. With swift movements he freed the dick and was instantly on it. Licking the head, sucking the precum from the slit, nudging and tracing it with the tip of his tongue while he stroked the base.

Brett groaned and gripped Eddy's hair, but letting the boy still decide on the rhythm.

“How often did you have him, Bo Yao?”

“Today is the second time.”, Brett pressed out.

“You changed your regular?”

“Wasn't available. Got him recommended.”

Ray nodded at that. He also had to change his regular a couple of months ago and was very happy with it. The waiters were really good at their job and every time they suggested something, both alpha and omega were satisfied.

“And you are happy with him?”

“So far nothing to complain about.” Brett's breath hitched and started becoming more laboured. No surprise there. Eddy did wonders to his dick. Skilfully he shoved Brett closer to the edge. He only let go to look up to Brett and waited to have his attention.

Brett groaned when Eddy pulled off. He looked down, silently asking him why he stopped.

“Please Master fill me good. I want to taste you.”

Brett pulled Eddy's head on his dick again at that. How could the omega be so good at what he was doing when he was just a newbie? It took Brett only a couple of moments to spill his seed in Eddy, this time not forcing the boy to deep-throat him so he could have the full taste of the alpha’s cum.

Ray watched him as he came down slowly from his high; blinking his eyes and trying to re-coordinate himself after his orgasm.

“Care to share?”

Brett turned his head slowly and pinned Ray with a glance.

“No sharing. Come on other days I’m not here and order him. But tonight I will not share.”

“Bummer.”, Ray remarked. His glass was empty and so he placed it on the table again.

“Why don’t you order an omega yourself?”

Ray shook his head. “Don’t wanna tonight. Just wanting to relax and meet up with friends like you.”

Eddy came up after cleaning Brett thoroughly and zipping him up nicely. He sat right next to Brett, on the other side where Ray was sitting, so as not to come too close to the other alpha. Eddy grabbed the drink to rinse his mouth and then he held the glass to Brett's lips so he could drink.

Their eyes met when Brett drank, a hand sneaked around Eddy's waist, pulling him closer again. Too much space was between them, in Brett's opinion, even if it was only 10 cm or less. Eddy liked being so close to Brett so he offered no resistance instead snuggling even closer to the latter.

The alphas started a serious conversation after that. Eddy played the nice, attentive host for Brett in the meantime. The curtains were lifted a couple of times to order more drinks and some snacks which Eddy fed Brett.

After a couple of hours, Ray stretched and emptied the last of his drink.

“Well, buddy, I think I will go now. Have fun with your little boytoy over there.” He winked at Eddy and took his leave, closing the curtains behind him.

Brett snorted at that and shook his head, emptying his glass with one big gulp.

The very moment the curtains fell back and enclosed them, Eddy was on Brett's lap again, touching and stroking Brett's chest and neck.

“Master...”, he breathed softly. Brett checked his phone. It was a little bit before midnight. He had his class at 10am, so he definitely had enough time for a round with Eddy. But then he wondered when the little devil had his first lesson. Should he even know it? Probably not. So when Eddy kissed his neck, nibbled at the softer skin, he leant his head against the back of the bench and let the omega continue.

“You know, sweety, we need a room if we want to fuck. When we fuck here, not only will you not be paid but we’ll also violate the rules.”

Eddy snickered near his ear and bit the outer shell softly.

“I know. But it's late already and I don't know what my Master wants to do.” He pressed their groins together, rubbing slightly. Before Brett could stop him, Eddy's swift hands opened his shirt button by button, kissing the revealed skin.

“How is your back from yesterday, sweety?”

“All is well. Otherwise I would be sent home by my seniors. We are only allowed to work in the rooms when we are able to handle it.”

The alpha lifted Eddy's head and kissed him on the mouth, biting the lower lip.

“You know my preferences; you know I like to dish out pain. Yesterday I went soft on you because it was our first time together. If we continue to meet here you should know it's not soft every time.”

Eddy started shivering. His hands wound around Brett's neck, pulling him closer.

“Yes Master, I know this.”

“And you are still here.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You are such a good boy, are you?”

Eddy smiled at that and leant on Brett's chest to softly kiss him.

“I do hope so, Master. Only for you I will be the best good boy you will ever have.”

Brett's smile widened and they met again for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you have it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3  
> We will see each other on next Friday :3


	4. Chapter Four – Ignited by a spark, burned by a flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> now the awaited 4th chapter.  
> Thanks for all the support so far, I will miss it :3

**Chapter Four – Ignited by a spark, burned by a flame**

Their meetings on campus followed a strictly professional relationship; as long as they were in university territory, Brett was Eddy’s professor and Eddy was just one of Brett’s students. No touching, no kissing, no funny business..

When Eddy dropped some hints at the beginning of the semester, they were totally blocked by Brett. Eddy was cute and very skillful with what he does, and their frequent interactions in the establishment has made Brett develop a fondness for the boy, but that didn’t mean he was willing to fool around in public. He liked his job and he wanted to keep it. A boytoy wasn't worth the risk of getting fired.

As a kind of compromise his semi-regular visits became a once-or-twice-a-week-visit. He always asked for Eddy and even went as far as booking a scheduled appointment every week. Always on a Friday evening so Eddy had time to recharge and heal before Monday when classes rolled around.

The omega got better at handling, appreciating and liking the pain. Eddy would never be a full blown pain-loving-chick but he now preferred to lace his pleasure with pain, which suited Brett's taste.

Weeks rolled around pretty quickly; the first round of tests and exams came up. Eddy was not the best but also not the worst in his classes. He was attentive and smart, but was a bit of a scatterbrain. As the midterms came up, their scholar meetings for his violin playing lessened from once a week to once a month. Too much pressure from his family was on Eddy to perform well in exams and he needed more time for that. He wanted to make his parents proud and they were stereotypical asian parents. Doing good wasn't good enough. He needed to be the best.

One evening, while he was grading some papers, Brett realised four months had already passed since he met Eddy for the first time. Four long months. He almost couldn't believe it. He stretched his body to relieve his aching muscles with the tension that formed from the uncomfortable position he held for the last few hours.

It was a Saturday evening and he went to see Eddy yesterday, so he was sated and calm. A heightened sex drive was normal for an alpha, especially for an unmated one. The routine he set up with going once a week to the establishment helped Brett with his needs, lessening the additional stress on his body.

An alpha wanted to procreate, to have offspring, therefore the sex drive, but Brett wasn't looking for either of those things. Even if he understood he had to take a mate—not only because his alpha wanted it—but also because his parents would love to see a mate hanging from his arm. He had two younger brothers, and both of them were already mated and had children. Only Brett was still alone. His family visits would always turn into a pressure game of “When”, not even “If”. The constant prying into his private life irritated Brett, so he kept his attendance to family gatherings to a minimum. Not too obvious as to not to offend his family, but rare enough to not rip their heads off because he was too annoyed with them.

He cracked his neck, glancing at the clock and then deciding it was enough for today. The papers wouldn't be handed back until the end of next week and he was almost done grading them anyway. He stored them away.

The alpha noticed, some hooded figure shadowed him for the past few nights. Every time he left the establishment, some dark clothed person followed him, just stopping when Brett entered his building complex. When he looked out of the window for them, they were always gone.  
So far nothing else happened, but who could tell which turn it would take? So he installed a camera and updated his security. A new fingerprint lock was installed last week and every time someone was at his door – which happened to be only the mailman so far – his camera shot a picture and sent it immediately to his phone to alert him. Now he had taken every precaution he could think of, minus moving. He had taken enough precautions so he felt comfortably safe in his apartment.

After hopping under the shower to freshen up, he checked his phone, and saw that he had an unread message. Of course it was his mom, asking if he would be attending the Sunday family brunch. He shot her a short message, giving the usual excuse of him being loaded with work, having to grade over 200 papers before the deadline set by the administration. He said that he sadly could not attend, and gave his apologies.

Brett laid the phone on his desk and went to grab his violin to practice. A couple of hours later he felt the stiffening of his neck. That was his signal to stop, and so he put the violin down. Brett checked the time on the wall clock that hung on top of the fireplace. It was only 8pm but the sky was already dark.

Winter sucked.

After storing the violin in its case and locking it, the alpha thought about going to the establishment or check if Ray was in Brisbane.

Brett grabbed his phone to check on Ray's schedule and saw that he was in Germany right now for a concert. Oh well. He checked his bank account before he decided he would go to the bar tonight. Some nice, fresh air was good for him anyway and he looked forward to seeing his regular serving omega.

In under 10 minutes, Brett found himself sitting in his regular booth, the waiter patiently waiting for the alpha’s order.  
“Number 168 and a whisky sour, please.”

“I am terribly sorry, Sir, but number 168 is not available at the moment. It serves another guest.”  
Brett looked up and raised an eyebrow. He was a bit irritated; Brett wasn’t keen on abrupt changes to his routine, even if it was something so insignificant like a different waiter. But he knew that things like this sometimes happen, and so he nodded and held out his hand for the menu. The waiter reacted a tad too slow, but eventually got his job done. The alpha flipped through the menu but nothing really caught his eyes. When the waiter brought him his drink, Brett’s roaming eyes caught a glimpse of Eddy in another booth, serving another customer. The omega was sitting closely next to another alpha. Smiling. Touching. Laughing.

Brett tore his eyes away and asked for another drink. It only took him two big gulps to down his glass of whiskey. The next drink was brought to him by a different waiter, the one who he was familiar with. This server knew what Brett wanted, and so he offered the alpha an apologetic smile.

“I am very sorry, Mr. Bo Yao. It seems your regular has been booked by another alpha this evening. Shall I recommend someone else to you, Sir?”

“How about number 458, my old regular?”

“I am afraid I have no good news for you today, Sir. Number 458 stopped working here a couple of months ago.”

Brett clicked with his tongue. Really? Such bad luck today. He sighed. “Then just one of those who can handle pain, please. I feel energetic today.”

The waiter nodded, took the menu and left him alone. The second drink was as fast gone as the first one. Brett knew his limit and also the limit the bar would hand out drinks to him if he planned on booking a room. The establishment was very adamant about the volume of alcohol consumed by the customer if they wanted to book a room with an omega. But Brett was also a regular and they knew him for several years now. He never stepped out of line, so he had some leniency but it stretched only so far.

After he placed his empty drink on the table, a beautiful looking omega came with the next drink and a glass of water in each hand. She smiled at him, placing the glasses down before she slipped onto the bench right next to him.

“Hello, Sir. I am Sumina and I am number...” But before she could finish her sentence, Brett held up his hand.

“I will be clear from the beginning. I don't care about your number. My regular is not available and you are here to distract me this evening. When you are good I will ask for your number, otherwise there is no need for me to know it.”

With a friendly smile she nodded as she sat down next to him. “I understand, Sir. Thank you for giving me this chance to help you this evening.”

All the omegas were friendly, more so than what was normal. They all had perfect manners and pleasing personalities in general. She didn't feel affronted by his exclamation, instead she worked around it. She flipped her long brown hair back and smiled at him softly.

“How do you want me to serve you, Master?”

An unfamiliar feeling was settling in Brett's stomach. He looked at her, frowning.  
“Call me Sir.”

“Yes, Sir.” She didn't even put up a fight – not that he thought she would. It felt kind of wrong for her to say Master to him. Brett didn't understand and after a short second decided he didn't care for the reason. They were all obedient, so he didn't have to explain his reasons. If he had any at all and not just an uncomfortable feeling.

Hearing Eddy's laughter floating through the room, it seemed impossible for Brett to ignore the anger that his inner alpha was feeling. Brett’s temperament was getting worse by the minute. He motioned the young woman to close the curtains.

She obeyed immediately but just before the fabric fell, Brett's and Eddy's eyes met. Eddy's eyes widened at the sight of another omega at Brett's side.

Brett pressed his lips together and looked away immediately. The unfamiliar feeling in his stomach grew and he became restless. Then the curtain fell, darkening the booth instantly and decreasing the ambient sounds. The woman sat down near Brett and laid a hand on his thigh.

“Please tell me how I can serve you, Sir.”

He turned to her, motioned with his hand to come closer and whispered in her ear what he wanted.

“Yes, Sir.”, came the short reply. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I love knives. I just hope I can satisfy you, Sir.”

The night was good for him. The omega performed well; he left her a generous tip for the service. Even though she couldn't even stand after he was finished with her and got back in the early mornings.

This time no one was following him. Thankfully.

He got home around 2am and fell into bed, not even bothering to strip.

The next time he woke up, he groaned. His bodyclock always made him rise at exactly 7 in the morning, it didn't matter when he went to bed the night before. He would love to do nothing more than rolling on his side and sleep a little longer, but his ingrained biological sleeping patterns didn't let him. If he would sleep a couple more hours, he was unable to go to sleep at a normal time in the evening, messing up his whole day and the next, if he was unlucky. The alpha needed to be fresh for Monday, so that was out of question. So he rolled off the bed and went to his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

After his morning routine, the alpha went into the kitchen, making breakfast. The day was a long, boring one. Only filled with him avoiding to pick up the phone – probably just his mother asking him if he couldn't take a break from grading and still join the family – and grading more papers. When he laid on his bed that night, he involuntary thought about the strange feeling he got when he saw Eddy with someone else.

Shrugging his shoulders and pushing the troublesome thoughts away, he rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Nothing good would come out of him thinking about the omega. Nothing good at all.

Monday rolled around. Brett was as always the first one to arrive in the lecture hall. He set up his laptop and connected it to the beamer, then he shuffled papers around; just the usual. What was out of norm was a student entering almost 25 minutes before the lecture began.

He looked up curiously. Of course it was Eddy. He stepped to Brett's desk and waited for the professor to acknowledge him.  
Brett sighed. Why wasn't he more surprised by this?

The alpha looked up and leant back in his chair.

“Yes, Mr. Chen? How can I help you?”

Eddy cleared his throat. His flitting eyes, the way he played with the hem of his shirt, and his posture reminded Brett of the day when they both realised how inappropriate their relationship was given their respective status in the university.

“Was she better than me?”

Brett furrowed his brow.

“Pardon me?”

“Well, Sumina, the omega you had yesterday. Was she better than me?”

“I am sorry, Mr. Chen, I am afraid I don't know what or who you are referring to.”

In frustration Eddy almost growled, but held back at the last second.

“I know you don't want to talk about it here, but a simple yes or no will suffice. I will not bother you again.”

Brett stood from his chair and while Eddy was a bit taller than him, Brett's cold glare—his posture which exuded confidence and authority—made it clear who was in charge of this conversation.

“Mr. Chen, I assume you are confusing something. I don't know anyone of that name.”

Brett was astounded to see the omega coming closer. He didn't think Eddy had it in him, but apparently he had a backbone. Even if the omega was shaking, he stepped closer; as close as he could get without them touching.

“I didn't …. I just....” Eddy stocked and looked at Brett. The hard glare sent a shiver down his back. His hands balled to fist as a nervous gesture. He was down to a whisper when he finally pressed out, “I just want to know if she was able to satisfy you more than I did. Please, just this once, Master.” The last word was so low, Brett would have had trouble catching it if it weren't for the almost non-existent space between them.

Quickly, Brett grabbed Eddy by his bright red omega collar, pulling him down to be on eye-to-eye level. Brett never got handsy in the uni, so Eddy was surprised with the alpha’s reaction. The alpha exuded thick dominating pheromones, just for him. It clogged his nose and burned in his eyes. But the unforgiving glint in Brett's stare made everything worse, causing Eddy’s stomach to twist.

“Shut up. Do you know how dangerous it is when you start spewing such nonsense? You are nothing but a paid whore working in a brothel. I owe you no explanation, no justification for my actions, nothing. If I decide to spend my evenings with another omega, you will not question me. You don't have the right to do so.”

Eddy whimpered pitifully. The grassy scent he loved was sharp in his nose, ruthlessly crashing into him. The clear dominance Brett exhibited forced him to lower his eyes, showing submission to appease the alpha. Not only because his master was in front of him, but more the fact that the alpha was pissed with him. No omega wanted to feel the wrath of an alpha, Eddy included, and having it directed so clearly at him was borderline painful.

Omegas were pleasers. They loved to serve, to help, to nurture. They flourished with gentle attention and praising words. What Brett did right now was verbally slapping him in the face, hurting Eddy in the process.

“Just because I chose you a couple of times doesn't mean you can question me. Do you understand?!” Brett snarled darkly before he let go of the boy.

Eddy whined in affirmation. The next thing happened so fast, it was impossible for Brett to react. Eddy grabbed his shoulders and darted forward. He sharply bit Brett’s neck. It happened too fast for Brett to prevent that in any way. The pain blossomed in his neck, causing him to curse and roughly shoving the omega away.

Eddy tumbled backwards and fell on his ass.

“What the fuck?!” Brett grabbed the bitten neck and felt something wet. Absolutely flabbergasted, he looked at his bloodied fingertips. This could not happen right now. It had to be a bad dream.

The omega was sitting on the floor and on cue looked up to Brett, lips red. A drop trickled over his jaw, soaking into his collar. A smile was forming on his lips, revealing his bloody teeth.

“Now I have the right to question you.”

“No!”

“You might not remember, but when you bought my heat which happened to align with your rut one month ago, you bit me. On my neck.”

Brett was shocked. He never had the problem of biting in his rut. Never. Well, that was mostly because the omegas in the establishment wore special collars with super thick leathers, boned with steel inside to prevent any accidental markings from happening.

Brett could not believe it. His thoughts whirled as he tried to remember but failed. His rut was stronger than normal the last time he had it. While it was true he bought Eddy’s heat, which coincidently lined up with his rut, he knew the regulation for such an event. The omega had to wear a collar, he couldn't go to a customer without one. That was forbidden. Also he didn’t remember biting Eddy at all.

“Your collar....”

Eddy got on his feet, taking off his red collar.

“You were adamant in your rut. And brutal. And maybe desperate, because you almost choked me when you ripped the collar off. I didn't mind the bite. But I hated the aftermath. When I came to my senses, you were gone and when you came back a week later you didn't say anything about it. So I correctly assumed you didn't know you marked me.”

He bared his neck only for Brett to see the scarred skin. Brett’s hands trembled as he fought to stay upright. He took a step back, bumping into his desk, gripping the edge.

Eddy was much more calm when he said “And now I bit you too. That means we are now bonded. Mated. Married. Call it what you want, but now I have the right to question you and your actions.” In a fluent motion he collared himself and had the audacity to smile while wiping the blood from his face.

“So, dear mate, how was she?”

As the words seeped into Brett, he felt the change in him. The screaming from his inner alpha suddenly stopped. It toned down to a small whimper until it was totally absent. The restlessness he felt the weeks before disappeared and his thirst for a mate was gone. With a shaking hand he fished a cotton tissue from the pockets and wiped the mark clean. The wounds were already closing up so no new blood would be staining him. He closed the high buttons of his shirt, hiding the mark for now.

But the issue still stood. Now he had a mate; a mate he clearly doesn't want.

“Why wasn't I questioned by the manager of the club? Biting is forbidden by contract. My membership would have been terminated and I would not have been allowed back in the club,” he asked.

It was standard procedure. He had seen one of his fellow alpha do that and the man was banned not only in this club, but also blacklisted in every other one they had in the city. And most probably in all of l Australia.

“I told them it was my wish. That I asked you to do it like that. They believed it.”

Brett cleared his throat and took a deep breath to collect himself.

“I want the bond to be broken. I have no need for a mate.”

“I don't care, mate. The bond is not only your problem anymore. It’s mine as well. I know you well enough to know you would immediately break it off if you had known about it. But the situation has changed. Now it takes the both of us to do it and I will not give in to that.” Eddy smiled at him. “And you have no other option than to obey.”

Brett's jaw tightened. He glowered at Eddy, looking like he was ready to commit murder. Of course he could not kill his mate not for challenging him. But he could discipline him.

A sadistic smile crept on his face.

“So”, he purred, “We are mated, you say? Then while I have to obey and cater to your wishes, you have to do the same to mine.”

A devious plan formed in his head. He would get rid of this omega, one way or the other.

Their conversation halted when another student entered the room. Brett threw him a startled glance, but the student was just looking at his phone, focused on typing. He put on his best teacher's face and smiled softly at Eddy.

“Mr. Chen, please come to my office at 3pm sharp. We will discuss the questions you have after class. Please take a seat, the lecture will start shortly.”

Brett would make sure Eddy wouldn't even know what hit him. But the omega didn't know that, so he just smiled thinking he had won the argument.

“Yes, Sir.” And off he went to his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it goes. Hopefully somebody will still be up next week to check out the next chapter. Byebyeee~~~
> 
> And remember: Comments are my food and I need them to survive :3


	5. Never disturb a sleeping dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the 5th chapter.  
> Please leave your forks and spears at the door, thank you.

**Chapter Five – Never disturb a sleeping dragon**

3pm came quickly, faster than Brett had thought it would.

He was ready.

Well, that was a lie, but he liked to pretend he was. One thing he knew for sure: the omega would beg him to remove the bond after he was done with him. At least that was the plan. Maybe not his best plan, a shitty one to be exact, but the best he could come up with right now, given the time frame.

The door opened one minute before 3pm, revealing Eddy. He slipped into the office and closed the door.

Brett was sitting behind his desk, watching as Eddy carefully lowered his violin case near the wall before confidently stepping closer to his mate. He plopped in the chair right before Brett's desk and smiled widely. He seemed overly happy to be here.

That would change in a minute. Brett thought.

“Hello mate.”

While the little shit was technically right to call him that, he would make sure Eddy would regret saying that to him.

Now more or less calm and collected—he had not a lot of time to think about the situation—he leant back on his chair and motioned for Eddy to come closer.

“Mate,” Brett huffed, not at all happy to be called that again,“come here.”

He gestured to his lap. Excited, Eddy jumped from the chair and almost ran around the desk. The omega climbed to Brett’s lap, straddling him. Eddy's hands were on his chest then proceeded to wander to his shoulders, gently stroking his muscles. Eddy bit his lower lip.

“Oh Brett, you have no idea how excited I was when I saw the mark...”

Brett looked up at Eddy and stroked over the collar, ignoring what Eddy said.

“Take it off,” Brett commanded.

Eddy did as he was told, letting the collar fall to the floor. The alpha turned Eddy's head so he could see the marks clearly. Of course he already knew it was his bite, but really, how did that end up on there? Brett laid his hand around the neck very lightly, stroking the soft skin with his fingertips. Eddy shivered at the sensation.

The skin around the neck was softer and more sensitive. Brett increased the pressure, letting Eddy feel slowly the intent. With his other hand on Eddy’s waist he stabilized him. He stood from the chair and laid Eddy on his desk, all the while looking in his eyes.

“Why do I think you manipulated me into marking you, hm? Maybe you manipulated the collar? I have no clue what or how you did it, but I know I never had trouble with the other omegas in all these years.”

Eddy noticed the pressure on his neck was actually starting to increase to a level that made breathing harder. He looked at Brett with wide, questioning eyes. This was not going according to Eddy's plan.

“I don't believe it was an accident. Not at all. Never even once did a collar malfunction on me, and never was I able to rip it away. Believe me, I have tried it in my ruts many, many times. So what did you do?” Brett's voice dropped a few octaves.

It wasn't his goal to kill or damage Eddy. He just wanted the omega to fear for his life, because nothing was more powerful than that. His goal was to make sure Eddy was afraid of him, giving him hints and tibits of the things he would do to the poor omega. He wanted Eddy to shake in fear; to instill in him such serious fear he would want to break the bond.

Brett wouldn't stop inflicting agony on the omega until he had the broken bond today. Bonds freshly made were easier to break than bonds that lasted several years.

He increased the pressure, effectively choking Eddy for a few seconds, before he lessened it again to let the omega speak.

“Plea-please. I didn't do anything, I swear!” Eddy gasped. Tears gathered in his eyes as he clawed on Brett’s hands, urging the alpha to remove his tight grip of Eddy’s neck.

“I don't believe you, sweety” He pressed down again, watching as Eddy’s face turned red. His mouth was ajar as he gasped for air. The pressure was too strong to allow even a tiny breath. After a few seconds, he let go but held Eddy’s neck in a bruising grip. The collar would neither hide the blue and purple marks that would form nor the fingerprints if he pressed down too hard, so he had to be very careful how he did it. There was no way it hid the angry red spots that formed right now.

As soon as he could, Eddy took a big breath.

“Break the bond.”

Eddy shook his head. His nose was running, his eyes bloodshot from the tears, but there was a determined glint in them. He wouldn't budge.

“Sweety, I will do unspeakable things to you if you don't break the fucking bond.”

“You... you cannot …” Eddy's voice was raspy, interrupted by his attempts to breathe. His voice shook and something akin to fear crept in his eyes.

“I cannot kill you, true. But believe me, there are things out there when done to you, you wished you'd rather be killed. I promise this will be hell for you. Just break the bond and everything will be fine. You and I will go our separate ways, never to cross each other’s paths again.”

But Eddy merely shook his head in response.

Why was the omega so adamant about it? Brett didn't understand it. He didn't really want to hurt the boy but continuing this fucked up bond was no option for him. He had no desire for a mate, nor did he need one. Eddy just had to understand this and apparently he needed a little push for it.

“Sweety, break the bond.”

Before the situation escalated any further, they both heard a knock on Brett's door. He swore under his breath.

The door opened and the director stepped into Brett’s office while Eddy was on his desk, legs spread wide and panting while the alpha’s hand was on the latter’s throat. This was absolutely not his day. He suppressed the urge to scream.

“Well, Professor Yang, could you please kindly explain why an omega student is on your desk?” Brett had to give it to the director, he kept his calm and composure. He hesitated to answer. What would be the best course of action here?

“Hello Mr. Lebler. Well, you see, this might be a student but he is also my mate.” This was the only explanation he could give without getting in trouble. Seeing they both were of age and rightfully adults, this should not pose a problem. Maybe if the director saw what was really happening, like Eddy getting choked it was a different situation, but the omega had the decency to turn his head away from the director.

“Your mate?”

Brett forced a smile upon his lips when he talked to his boss. He shifted his hand from Eddy's throat to the side of his head in a seemingly comforting gesture and played with a strand of hair.

“Yes, Sir. We are very recently mated and... well. I am very sorry you had to see this.”

Don Lebler was the director of Griffith University since 2013 but he never saw a situation like this. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“Well, Professor Yang, when you are finished... Well, no. I am sorry for the disturbance. Please see me tomorrow before your lecture starts. I want to ask you something. Oh, and congratulations.”

Brett nodded and said his goodbye to the director. Don Lebler closed the door softly behind his back and sighed. What a time to be alive. Young love. Smiling, he made his way to the teachers’ lobby.

Meanwhile Brett cursed. His boss had seen him in such a compromising situation. Also he now knew they were mated. There was no turning back from there.

Shifting his hand from Eddy's head to his jaw, he grabbed it roughly and turned his head so their eyes met.

“You stupid, shitty omega. I hope you enjoy your victory.”

Then he lifted himself off of Eddy and stepped back. No way he could continue now.  
Very slowly Eddy got up, eyeing Brett cautiously. He was rightfully wary of the alpha.

“Call you parents or whoever you are living with. You are moving to my apartment this instant. You are, after all, my mate.” Brett spat out.

A mated pair never lived separately. It was common courtesy that the alpha provided a stable home for the omega before they mated.

Eddy tried to shake his head but Brett cut him off.

“You don't have a choice, sweety. You wanted to be my mate. You finished the bond. Now you will live with me just like you wanted it.” Brett's voice was ice cold. He collected himself and straightened out his clothes.

“Make yourself presentable. My co-workers are super nosy. I want to leave right now before they decide to search for us and start asking questions.”

Eddy slipped off the table and stood on very shaky feet. Then he tried to straighten his clothes with shaking hands. Brett rummaged his desk and pulled out a tissue box.

Wordlessly he threw it in Eddy's direction. The omega flinched as the box landed beside him with a thud. Still not really comprehending the situation he was in right now, he blew and wiped his nose, as well as his face.

“Collar.”

The alpha stepped away and gathered his things. They had to make a quick exit before they were swarmed with his co-workers. He threw a quick glance at Eddy. The boy was still shaken. Of course he was. It would take a while for him to see the clarity Brett was seeing. The omegas dreams were laying broken in front of him or so he surmised. He grabbed the omegas violin case and waited for Eddy to finish.

“Come on. Hurry up, boy.”

When the collar was fastened securely on his neck, Eddy stepped closer. Brett grabbed his arm and pulled him near, sliding a hand on his waist. He threw him a warning glance.

“Behave. Now open the door, sweety.”

Eddy's hands shook harder than before as he opened the door. Both of them were in the hallway, walking faster than usual to get to the parking space.

Some other students shot them confused looks when they passed. Brett still had his hand on Eddy's hip. Thankfully they made it to the car without being stopped.

“You are riding shotgun.”

Eddy didn't refuse, knowing very well he couldn't do anything about the way Brett was ordering him around. Not in public at least. He didn't want to cause a scene; it would reflect badly on him and his mate. He also wanted to avoid making Brett even more angry. Who knows what the alpha would do to him when they were in his apartment?

So he sat down quietly and closed the door. Brett stored the violins carefully in the trunk, then he rounded the car to sit behind the wheel. As soon as he sat down, the car locked itself close.

“Now, mate, let's start laying out some ground rules, hm?” The way Brett gave the word “mate” the hateful undertone made it very clear to Eddy how much he had to despise the situation.

“You will quit the job at the brothel immediately. I don't care if you need the money or if you are doing it for fun, you will quit today. I want to see a copy of a written termination notice, effective immediately, which you will write and send to your boss as soon as we arrive at my flat. You are an omega, which means you will cook and clean my apartment. If you can't cook, you will learn it. I will not tolerate food waste so make sure you don't burn anything.”

Brett started the car and got on the main road.

“You will not touch my stuff unless I want you to or you ask beforehand. You will not have friends over at my apartment—it doesn't matter if you want to study or just hang out. You will tell me when you come home later than me and I want to know where you are. No sleeping or kissing around, which should be a given. If I catch you cheating, I will drag you to court—by hair if necessary—and they will force you to break the bond with the law on my side. Any questions?”

Eddy mulled over the rules. They were not really anything out of the ordinary to be honest, just the clipped and cold tone Brett chose was hurtful.

“What about my education?”

“I don't really care for it.”

“W-what do you mean?” he asked him with a tiny voice, wide eyes staring at Brett. His thoughts were racing now. Would he be forced to drop out of uni?

“It means, I don't care. If you want to finish it, do it. If you want to drop out, do it. Oh, and by the way, I am still your professor, which means if you stay in my lecture, I will hold you to the same standards as everyone else, if not higher. Most likely higher. Everything under 95% is unacceptable. I will not tolerate it. Also, I will no longer grade your papers. A colleague of mine will do it for transparency and to shut people up who will inevitably shout nonsense about having favourites.”

Eddy nodded at that, but Brett wasn't finished, not by a long shot.

“No kissing, hugging, holding hands or something like that in public. I don't care for you. You are a nuisance; a burden I don't want. And I will not be paraded around like a prize. I will not do that as well.. No funky stuff with protection in your heat. I will not impregnate you. If you get pregnant I will force you to get an abortion. A thing I really don't want to do, but I will do it if you force my hands. You got that?”

The omega made himself small in his seat and nodded. It wasn't like he planned on doing exactly that, but the thoughts were there, if he was honest with himself. Maybe Brett would be nicer if he was pregnant or birthed his child. But the cold, hard glare he got made it clear to him Brett would really follow up his words.

Eddy knew that any alpha could force their omega to get an abortion if they found a shady enough doctor, who would do anything for a couple hundred dollars. And the doctors mostly didn't care if the patient survived or not. So he should really not test his chances with that. He heard of stories right out of a horror movie. Every omega knew of someone or was related to one who had this happened to them. Or maybe it was just an urban myth, but Eddy would not take any chances.

This wasn't at all like he had painted it in his dreams. In his fantasy, upon revealing the bond Brett would be shocked, but happy, welcoming Eddy with open arms. But the alpha’s reaction was the opposite, so this course of action was ground shattering for him and his poor heart.

Reality was cruel.

But he got what he wanted, right? The alpha he respected, even fell in love with, was at his side. As his mate. Maybe he would change his attitude if Eddy stuck close. Yeah, probably. He couldn't be cruel the whole time. Also he would make sure the bond would overflow from his positive emotions. That should convince Brett eventually. He just needed time for that to happen.

The mating-bond fed from both of their emotions, trying to strengthen and solidify the connection between them. Upon seeing Brett's reaction, Eddy had no hope that he would feed the bond with anything, so it had to be his responsibility if he wanted to have a chance. Only a strong bond could hold, otherwise the bond would be broken and both of them could—and in Brett’s case absolutely would—go separate ways. This was something Eddy had to make sure didn't happen; with all means necessary.

“You will take heat medicine to have a regulated cycle, so neither of us will be ‘caught by surprise.’ If you have a regular omega doctor, I will go with you in that specific appointment which you will schedule as fast as possible. Also you will inform your parents of the situation you got yourself into. Furthermore, I will not be dragged to any family event you think you need me present. I will once greet your parents formally, that's it. The same with my parents, which we will do later in case you come to your senses quick enough.  
And finally, the last rule.”

Brett parked in the underground garage which was right under the living-complex. He turned off the car and faced Eddy.

“If you want the bond to be broken, you will tell me immediately. The faster, the better. Now move your ass, we are here.”

Eddy nodded but Brett already left the car without sparing him another glance. The omega got out and grabbed his violin, holding it close to his body. The walk to Brett's apartment was a short one. He lived on the first floor and after unlocking the door he went inside, reminding Eddy to close the door after him.

The apartment was a bit messy. Music sheets were strewn everywhere. Eddy saw it on the floor, the low coffee table and even a stack on a sideboard in the hallway. A lot of coffee mugs were also strewn around the apartment, as well as some empty bubble tea cups. It wasn't dirty per se, but it was clear Brett didn't expect to bring someone home.

“Bathroom is on your left, bedroom, practice room and a guest room is on the hallway to your right. The kitchen and living room are ahead of you. Now put the violin somewhere safe and sit on the couch.”

Brett went in the kitchen, not looking back if Eddy followed his orders or not. He made himself a big pot of coffee. The whole situation was so messed up and he needed a moment for himself to calm down to not rip the omega to shreds. This was not at all how he imagined his day in the morning.

Eddy went as he was told and placed the violin on a sideboard, which seemed safe enough for a violin. The omega heard the clanking in the kitchen but decided it was better for him to stay put on the couch. He let himself roam around the space.

It was not what he had expected, to be honest. Far more messier, given the sleek and formal attitude Brett exuded in the lecture hall and the establishment. But also just what Eddy had hoped for. He was a musician through and through. The CDs he had were all classical music. A lot of trophies were neatly displayed in a bookshelf and prize certificates on the wall above the TV. The walls were painted in pastel brown colours to make the room feel warm and inviting. The couch was a dark one with 3 pieces to sit on and was super comfortable.

Eddy lifted his feet off the ground and hugged his knees, waiting for Brett to come back.

Brett was in his kitchen, waiting for the coffee to be ready. He needed to sleep to sort out his thoughts. Too much happened in the last few hours for him to really wrap his head around it. After he took deep, calming breaths and let the situation replay in his head; it was obvious how poorly he handled it. Threatening a student, more importantly his mate? Not a good foundation to build upon. Not that he wanted a foundation to build on, but even so, the situation was extremely poorly handled. He wasn't usually this cruel and thoughtless, but the stress was probably getting the better out of him. He really needed some time to think things through.

The coffeemaker beeped and he poured himself a generous cup with lots of milk to cool it down so he could drink it faster. He brought the coffee with him when he went to his living room.

“You want coffee too?”

Eddy's head whipped around and the omega nodded shyly.

Suppressing the urge to tell the boy he should fetch it himself then, he placed his cup on the table and turned to make his way back to the kitchen.

“Black?”

“No, with a splash of milk please,” Eddy meekly said.

After bringing him the coffee, Brett sat down on the recliner, observing the young boy. He looked nervous—well Brett would be probably too if he was in the same position—and fiddled with either his phone or the mug. He seemed to be typing something. His not so subtle glances towards his person told Brett enough to know that he probably was part of the written conversation.

“Can I have your email info so I can cc you.”

Brett took another sip of his coffee. “Why do you need me in cc?”

“Letter of termination. Like you asked me,” Well “ask” was a big stretch. A very, very big one.

“No need for my email address. Just show me the mail when you have sent it.”

“Okay.”

Eddy got up and held his phone for Brett to take. The alpha furrowed his brows and took it. The email was marked as “sent” 1 minute ago. It actually was Eddy’s letter of termination. Eddy apologized for the suddenness but didn't elaborate as to why he was leaving them. He only said he would come and get his stuff tomorrow, as well as the last of his paycheck.  
After reading the very short email, a notification popped up. Brett thought about reading it but eventually gave the phone back. He wouldn't step so low as to rummage into Eddy's private life. He wouldn't want that to be done to him either.

“You got mail” was the only thing he said.

Eddy grabbed the phone and wiped, swiped and touched it.

“They got the mail. They are confused but ready to let me go. Can we drive tomorrow after school to the workplace so I can get my stuff?”

Brett shrugged. “Sure can. Where do you live?”

“Uhm, with a friend in a shared apartment.”

“Ah yeah okay. I will show you your room.”

Eddy was confused. His room? What did Brett mean? But when Brett got up, Eddy silently followed suit. They went to the hallway and passed Brett's bedroom. The omega was super curious what it would look like, but he didn't get a chance to sneak a peek because Brett halted right before the next door.

“This is my guest room, right next to it is my practice room and my bedroom. You are not allowed in the bedroom. Not under any circumstance, you got that?”

Eddy nodded. Brett opened the door and a plain room came into view. White walls, a semi big bed and a nightstand as well as a wardrobe was in it. Otherwise, it was barren.

“You can move in here for the time being. Don't change anything too much. When the bond is broken, I want you out the following night. But other than that, make yourself at home.”

Brett left the stunned omega in the room alone. This was another punch in the face. They would not even be sleeping in the same bed. Eddy closed the door softly as the tears welled up.

The alpha smelled the turmoil but decided to let the omega go through this alone. It wasn't his fault. Not entirely at least. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing the flyer from his favourite restaurant and ordered what he always ordered, but a bit more this time. He had no clue what Eddy would like or not, so he ordered some various dishes so the omega could choose. It was more than enough to even last them the next day.

Now Brett had to work. He sat at the dining table in the kitchen while his laptop was in front of him. He sent an official letter to his boss stating he was now mated and the paperwork would be submitted as soon as he got them back from the officials. He silently hoped it would never come to this, but it was better he was over prepared instead of under. He also made sure it seemed he was happily newly mated, not begrudgingly.

After that, he went to the online register for recently mated people. He needed to book an appointment for the end of the week so they could file the necessary paperwork. Even if Eddy would break the bond a week later or so didn't matter as the alpha he needed to make sure everything was in order.

He heard the door of his guest room, now apparently his mate's room, being opened. Eddy went to the bathroom. The smell of sadness and salt clung to him. It was hard for Brett to beat down the urge to check on him. Instead he was doing his work, refocusing his brain; while ignoring his inner alpha, who was more than unhappy with him. It wouldn't be easy, but he would power through this. Eddy had a breaking point somewhere, and until the omega broke down, he could not afford to indulge him. It would only empower and strengthen the omega’s resolve, so that was a big no-no.. Brett wanted the freedom back Eddy had taken from him.

Eddy came on soft footsteps to the kitchen, standing in the doorframe waiting to be acknowledged. Of course Brett knew immediately Eddy was there, but he decided to let the boy wait for a couple more minutes. After he completed the form he was currently filling out, he looked-up from his laptop and turned his attention to the fidgeting omega.

“Yes?”

“Can I take a bath?”

Brett sighed dramatically; unnecessary and over the top just to torment Eddy even more for presumely asking such a “dumb” question.

“Yes, please do. And don't ask me something like this. You can do what you want as long as it is within reason. Also I ordered food, so don't stay in there too long. It should arrive in the next 20 to 30 minutes.”

Eddy gave him a timid nod and hurried away. The boy needed clothes and some other things as well. Hopefully he will be able to gather all of it tomorrow. Maybe it would go smoothly.

This was more than a bumpy start for them. It was more like seeing the end of the road turning into a cliff with a free fall at the end and still speeding to it. Brett could only hope Eddy would stop this before it turned into a wreck.

After dinner the night rolled around and he gave Eddy some bedsheets for his guest bed so he could sleep in fresh sheets. Then he went to his own bed, feeling a cold inside while his alpha screamed against the bars in rage. The alpha was more than unhappy with him and made it pretty clear what he thought of him. This would be long and arduous for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you for reading. Next Friday will be updated - again. If people are still interested in it ._.


	6. Hate, desire and longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end.  
> I've peaked as a writer like... 4 chapters ago. I should have stopped. Now you will all suffer because of this.  
> I hope you still enjoy :3
> 
> But first: SHOUTOUT TO steemsprite !!!! They are amazing :3  
> Thank you for supporting me :3

**Chapter Six - Hate, desire and longing**

The next few weeks were filled with frustration, anger, sadness and a whole lot of other roller-coasters of negativity.

Eddy was almost at the end of his rope. The situation was soul crushing. Brett didn't touch him anymore, keeping more than an arm's length distance between them whenever it was possible. He also went to the brothel several times a week. It was crushing for Eddy.

The meeting with his parents was clearly a disaster. They are also very against the bond and not only because of the age-difference. His parents thought Brett was too old for him and Eddy too young to enter such a commitment. Even after more than one month he hadn't been introduced to Brett's parents, which was one more sign of unwillingness from the alpha. To top it all, Eddy's heat was approaching. He needed to talk to Brett about it, but he couldn't find the guts to do so.

Every time he started to build up some courage, either the timing was wrong or something happened to deflate his confidence. This shouldn’t be a problem. His mate should listen to him regardless of the topic. He should be encouraged to talk, not shot down. Eddy laid on the bed and silent tears seeped into his pillow.

Brett went as far as driving to his classes earlier than usual just so he was alone in the car. Eddy had to take the bus, even though Brett gave him a generous allowance for this.

That was also another point. Brett encouraged him in clip words to go out more, be socially active, do stuff with his friends and classmates after uni hours. Eddy thought that his mate wasn’t saying this to be nice, but rather to get him out of the apartment. When Eddy wasn't there, the alpha didn't need to interact with him, right? Not that he did it anyway, so it wouldn’t ever matter if Eddy was in the apartment or not..

Eddy's days were filled with silent breakfasts, silent dinners—they ate lunch separately in uni—and silent nights. He got a “Morning” and a “Night” but not much more. Brett was so careful to not touch him in any way. Eddy took cooking classes from his mum to make his mate happy, but he got nothing other than a thank you. He was pretty sure Brett only said that because it was ingrained in his upbringing, so not even that was special.

Eddy knew Brett mistreated him with the silent treatment, some would even call it rightful abuse, but he couldn't really hold it against Brett. The man was in a relationship he didn't want because he was forced into it. Why should he make an effort to appease Eddy at all? It wasn't Brett's choice to be stuck in this relationship but Eddy's.

The omega clearly saw the signs and red flags popping out of the ground like fucking daisies. Brett held true to his word—Eddy did come to regret it. Sometimes Eddy wished Brett would just hit him, venting his anger physically so he could feel his touch again. That was messed up thinking, he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. And it was only one fucking month. Only one month of this hell. He didn't know how he should survive the next month, if this was how he was treated in the long run.

In the beginning Eddy felt confident he could change Brett: his views, his feelings, his behavior. Eddy thought that with the help of his own emotions and the bond, this plan could come into fruition. He knew if he fed the bond enough of his positive emotions and more importantly his love for his mate, Brett would change, when given enough time. He had no real choice on that matter thanks to their biology and both of them knew it. This was what Brett dreaded and Eddy hoped for, because this was probably his only chance of happiness with this alpha.

But so far, nothing. The relationship they had before provided more than what Eddy and Brett have now. Though their previous setup was nothing but a mere business transaction, at least they fucked, they talked, Brett had a good time with him, laughed, joked and was overall nice to Eddy. To think he now lavished that friendly, caring side of him onto another omega was painful for Eddy and he had no one else to blame but himself. Now he knew better than to fuck with the collar that night.

Today was one of those nights.

Brett was out and Eddy was at home like usual. He already practiced for a couple of hours, running through his piece over and over because he didn’t have anything else to do. Brett instructed him not to cook anything for him whenever he went out because he wouldn't eat it anyway. Brett had instructed Eddy to cook his own meal, of course. Brett never let him starve. His body was always getting enough nutrients. Only the emotional needs were not addressed. His mental state began showing the first cracks because of it.

His big sister commented on that when they were having lunch yesterday. He didn't look the good kind of exhausted, like one would assume with them still being in the honeymoon phase, but the wrong kind. Eddy just smiled and said he didn't get enough sleep between the stress of uni and caring for his mate at night. That was a lie of course. The stress of uni was high, but living with his professor had its perks. He could ask him any school related question and Brett would help him. His grades never looked better. But that was the problem: their relationship was more professor-student than mates; and as much as Eddy relished in the fact that he was second to the top in class, he’d gladly give it all of it up if it meant he could get some sort of intimacy from Brett.

For now, the one big problem he had to face was his heat. He only had roughly about one month until his next heat would hit him. Would Brett force him to take inhibitors or blockers? Most likely. But until he asked him directly he wouldn't know for sure. Until then he could dream of a different outcome. A fantasy where Brett would share his heat and be the tender and loving mate Eddy thought he would get. But there was only one month of this fantasy left. Then the crushing reality would come back and most certainly bite him.

Eddy heard the door being opened so he got up to check if it was his mate. A quick look on his clock told him it was 2 am. Brett was out late again.

He opened the door and was almost reluctant to go to the alpha. He would probably smell of another omega like all the times before and Eddy was not keen on subjecting himself to this torture. But he pushed himself and went into the living room to greet Brett.

“Welcome back, Brett.”

Brett just shot him a look then grunted something inaudible. The heavy, overly sweet smell clung to him, which answered Eddy's silent question immediately. Yes, of course Brett was with another omega this evening too. Suppressing his tears he whispered a soft “Good night then.” and ran back to his room. His heart felt like it was torn in half.

Every time it hurt a bit more like a knife, dragging deeper and deeper into his flesh, slicing him up. He knew he could end it. The suffering, the pain, the corner he forced himself into. Just one sentence. It would probably not be like before, but it would be better, right?

Everything was better than this.

Eddy closed the door behind him and flew to the bed, hugging his pillow. He wanted Brett, even if the man was so cruel to him. He wanted to stay by his side. But he also yearned for more. Brett’s acceptance, his love, his touch, his everything.

The omega just needed more patience and more time to let Brett see how good he was for him and how much he loved him. The silent tears running down his cheeks were betraying his resolution.

The next morning Eddy decided to have the talk. Not to break up of course, but about what to do when his heat comes.

“Can we talk?”

Brett looked up from his toast and realised Eddy hadn't had any food this morning. He swallowed his bite and raised an eyebrow.

“Breakfast first. Eat”

Eddy obliged. Brett was much more agreeable when his orders were followed, so Eddy went to the kitchen and made himself a toast with marmalade before sitting down in front of his mate. He finished way before Brett who was having his second toast. He drank his coffee and pushed the empty mug to Eddy. Wordlessly Eddy refilled it.

It didn't take long for Brett to finish. He followed the omega’s moves while sipping the hot coffee.

Once he was done, Eddy sat down again, waiting for Brett to speak first.

“You wanted to talk? About what?”

“My heat.”

“Ah,” somehow Brett was not surprised. He knew that conversation was to be expected. They had to talk about it. He could not leave Eddy alone with his heat, the boy would go crazy. Also his inner alpha was rampaging day in and out; it was impossible to ignore that.

“What do you think will happen?”

Eddy fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I … I don't know. I don't know if you want to share or suppress it.”

Brett rolled his eyes and leant back. “What do you want to happen?”

Well, that was clear. Eddy wanted to share it with Brett. But what the other wanted was probably the opposite. Why did he speak up without finding a reason beforehand?! A good reason to convince Brett? To see it in his light and maybe then Brett would agree?

“I want to share it with you,” he mumbled.

“Of course you want that.” Ah, that tone again. Eddy flinched. The harsh, unforgiving tone. He hated it after constantly hearing it.

“Doesn't surprise me. Not only do you want to have an unwilling mate, but probably thinking about having a baby too, right? So I would never get away from you.”

“No!”, Eddy interjected in haste. He remembered Brett's words from the weeks before very clearly. Getting pregnant wasn’t a plan of the omega. “I know you don't want kids. I just want to know if I should go to my doctor and suppress the heat medically or not. If you are willing to share it of course. If you are not, then I will...”

This time Brett interjected him. “Stop.”

Eddy instantly shut up, waiting nervously.

“So, just to be clear on this: Heats are notoriously not well suppressed with medication if the omega is mated, as you should know. I know you learn this in biology in high school. The strain being put on your body is too much. So yes, I will do my duty and spend your heat with you. Shouldn't take long anyway. The only thing I will warn you about it once more: No baby. Get pills for that. I will make some preparations for it too, like getting condoms and such. Do you know when you will have your heat?”

“Not really. I calculated the best time with my doctor and she said on the 15th next month. I have medication to induce it and to start a regular cycle then.”

Brett nodded. “Good. Then everything is set. Get protection medically, I will get the other stuff. Anything else?”

Eddy hesitated. Was it a good time to call his mate out on his dismissiveness? Probably not because Brett was already aware of the things he did. So he shook his head. His mate nodded and left him in the kitchen. So, no more talking, huh? Eddy sighed sadly. Yes, it was much, much worse than before.

The month between the talk and his heat flew by in a blink of an eye; too fast and at the same time not fast enough for Eddy.

When he woke up in the morning, feeling feverish, he knew his heat was coming and he knew what would happen now. His alpha would uselessly try to breed and impregnate him. Not that it would actually happen with all the preparations they took. Brett was adamant about having much more condoms than necessary ready at hand. Also he insisted to be present when Eddy took his birth control. They should be good to go. Even if something bad would happen, like a condom broke or Brett's alpha taking him raw, they would be safe. He took the same pills as he did when he was still working in the brothel. They were potent and kept him safe before, so it shouldn't be really a problem at all.

Eddy really missed being intimate with Brett. Even after the choking from the last time, he still wanted his unwilling mate. The most contact he was given in the last month was a pat on the shoulder – this was super rare - or sometimes when their fingers touched when Eddy was serving Brett food – which happened a bit more often.

They still didn't kiss, they didn't hug and they didn't cuddle. Also, Eddy was still sleeping in the guest room, alone of course. Brett still went thrice or more in a week to the brothel, probably purging the urge from his system.

Newly mated pairs always had a higher libido to ensure the pair would carry on their bloodline and genes: it was a remnant of the wilder past. When Eddy tried to talk to Brett about his needs, he was presented with a box the next day. To no surprise it was a dildo with a card from Brett, stating “He is old enough to take care of himself”. A lovely first gift from his mate. It basically told him to go fuck himself. Well, after only three months since the first bite and almost two months of living together, Eddy didn't really expect anything else.

Brett was still pissed at the whole situation, but at least he greeted Eddy now in the morning and evening as of now. And he said thanks when Eddy laid the plate of food down. But he still left the table as soon as he was finished, leaving Eddy behind to finish his food alone and cleaning up.

When Eddy wanted to see something on the TV, Brett would immediately evacuate the living room to retreat to his room. One month, 3 weeks and 4 days of living together and he still hasn't seen Brett's bedroom. He was incredibly curious of course, but Brett said not to touch his stuff unless he asked and Eddy knew the answer if he would dare to ask that question.

Eddy wiped the sweat from his forehead. His nest was complete and he waited for Brett, as always. He hoped the other would not let him suffer too much. A heat in a pair without the mate present was agony, he learnt by researching it. A normal heat was no fun, but with his body and soul bound to the other person, it was much more excruciating than without a mate.

With trembling hands he shot Brett a message stating the heat started. He didn't beg him to come home or hurry up. It would be fruitless regardless. After sending the message, he switched the phone to silent and laid it on the nightstand. He covered the windows with the blinds, so they were not interrupted and could sleep in if they wanted, then took off the blanket to heat it up. Eddy took the last measures before he was incapable of doing so. He already felt the increase of wetness from his behind.

His heat was kicking up a notch and accelerated much faster than usual thanks to the pills he took this morning. He stuffed the blanket in the dryer and smashed the program button. It would be ready in 20 minutes.

Mentally checking all the boxes of his list, he tried to focus on stalling a little bit more time. Brett needed time to drive from work to his apartment, if he would even cancel his lecture. Eddy doubted it.

When he would be back in his room, he would totally get rid of the now soaked pants. His skin felt even hotter and Eddy felt the blood rushing through his veins. He left the shirt in the bathroom. Eddy was reluctant to discard his pants too, because Brett would probably flip when he came home and his carpet was ruined by Eddy's slick he would inevitably lose if he ran commando.

Finally the program was finished and Eddy cradled the soft, warm blanket in his arms. As fast as he could, he ran to his bedroom and jumped on the bed, leaving the door wide open. He wiggled his pants off, ripped the collar off his neck and sighed. Finally naked. The only thing needed now was his mate.

He glimpsed at the other thing he prepared just in case. It was the dildo Brett got him. It was long and thick, nothing compared to a real one of course, but it did the job. Maybe preparing himself for the real thing wasn't a bad idea. Without heat he always had to prepare himself. He was young and hadn't had a child, so it was necessary for him to not scream in pain every time he was entered.

Just for fun – and maybe because other omegas had told him it was possible – he tried the dildo without prep. To his utter astonishment it went in without any trouble. It even felt small. He whimpered when the dildo was fully inserted and he still felt empty. It was a normal sized one, sure, but not a tiny one. It felt like he was just inserting his own dainty little finger. Annoyed by this, he pulled it out and threw it out of the nest. Shit.

He needed something bigger. Grabbing the blanket and bundling up in it, he mulled over his options. Eddy knew they still had a big cucumber and an eggplant in the fridge. They were both much bigger but it was also super unhygienic to stuff his butt with these. They wanted to eat these later this week.

So deeply immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Brett standing in the doorframe, watching him. The alpha smelled his mate’s heat as soon as he walked in the apartment. Judging by the pants on the floor and the moving cocoon on the bed, not to mention the huge fuckload of pheromones in the room, he would take a wild guess and say, his mate was under the blanket. He knew how it would be between them. The last heat was straining and powerful enough, but now they were connected. No way it would be just a quick fuck and off he went. Oh no. This was a fully blown collision with a heat and a rut. As soon as he smelled the heat, his body forced his rut onto him to match the sexual need and hunger of his mate.

For Brett it was a long time too when he had touched Eddy for the last time. On top of that, he hadn't had sex in the last couple of months either. Yes, he went to the bar, coming home smelling of other omegas, but he didn't fuck them. While his dick was happy to get sucked, his alpha immediately recognized it was not his mate who was sucking him and the same omega was not able to stir him a second time. And fucking was so out of the question it wasn't even funny.

So, most of the time he was there, he was meeting up with other familiar alphas. Often enough with Ray so the bastard could mock him and then stumbled home without having sex. And being a newly mated alpha with nothing to fuck was torture. Brett was once or twice so close to just grab Eddy and have his way with him, like nature demanded it, but he always caught himself before that happened.

Now he didn't need to hold back. The dildo he gifted to his insolent omega was slick and wet and most importantly on the floor. Probably too small for Eddy. Luckily Brett was much bigger and overly willing to help.

He stripped and sauntered to the bed, forcing the room to accommodate his smell and pheromones as well. He could see the instant Eddy noticed him. The cocoon stopped moving and Eddy's head popped out, taking a deep breath. The omega turned his head and their gazes met. Eddy's eyes were glazed and his cheeks burned up in a bright red. A smile formed on the lush, pink lips and he breathed his mate's name.

The good kind of shiver ran over Brett's back and when Eddy lifted the cover, he slipped in the nest. The instant he was near Eddy, the omega rolled on the stomach, pressing his butt against the fast hardened dick. Endless begging fell from his lips. They turned into moans when Brett finally pushed in, without any sort of protection. He wasn't thinking clearly and so he just forgot he had condoms ready for this exact situation.

So much for being prepared.

His nose was pressed against Eddy's scent gland, deeply breathing in the smell and the pheromones. Instinct took over when Brett heard Eddy's screams of lust and the sweet fragrance of his mate's arousal mixed with his own was overpowering his mind. It was a perfect combination in his opinion. Eddy's sweet orange with his own grassy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support my dying self esteem on Ko-Fi under: Kira_  
> Thank yall!


	7. New rules, new discoveries but all the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Only 3 more to go then the END! 
> 
> Also some of you who follow me on Instagram will know one scene from it, because that was a sneak peek several weeks ago :3  
> Yes, I write story in advance, much, much, much advance LOL x3

**Chapter Seven – New rules, new discoveries but all the same**

By the end of the two days they were definitely closer than before.

Of course, once the heat subsided and the rut was over, Brett was still unhappy with the situation, but something changed. He was somehow... nicer. After the heat he drove him to uni in the morning, without shouting at Eddy to hurry the fuck up or leaving him to take the bus. He even waited for him now so they could go to the car together. While the rides were still pretty silent, it was almost comfortable now.

After class, they drove back together, more often than not halting at restaurants to collect pre-ordered take out which Brett always paid for. That reduced the time Eddy had to stand in the kitchen and cook down to at most thrice a week. In addition to that, Brett lingered after dinner.

He didn't get up immediately afterwards, instead he scrolled through his phone while Eddy cleaned the fork and knife or chopsticks. They still didn't talk much. But Eddy was 100% sure, Brett was significantly touchier now.

Some light touched here and there, like a pat on the shoulders or a slight caress of his hip when they were in front of co-workers to portray a happy mate-ship. Eddy was totally behind that, he loved being touched by Brett but he also knew he couldn't force it. So he was just happy and wished for a little bit more.

Like sleeping together in a very pg and not so pg way.

But most days he wanted to feel Brett just a bit closer. The heat muddled with his memory of the days and the sex but he knew it from past experiences how it felt to be with him. It was always good. His soft and strong hands left on his hip visible marks which would take days to fade completely. The pressure on his behind when he was entered and filled, the heavy weight on his tongue when Brett used his mouth and of course the blacking out when he came. He really, really missed it.

But so far, Brett didn't initiate any more contact than the aforementioned small things. And they only stood out because Brett didn't touch him once of his own violation if nobody was around after the bite.

It took Brett two more weeks and several disappointing visits to the establishment to actually think about more. While Brett really didn't want to give Eddy more things to latch on to hope, it was indisputable that Eddy was very willing when it came to touches. Not only when he was in heat, but also when he was not.

He should speak to Eddy because this was not good for Brett. He was frustrated, easier to rile up and explode and overall not very calm about anything. A good exercise and fuck would most definitely help.

After dinner Brett was still seated and waited for Eddy to finish the cleaning. Maybe he should help him to make him more agreeable? Oh well, next time. Because now Eddy was already finished and stored away the chopsticks they used.

“Can we talk?”

The boy flinched. He actually flinched! Brett cleared his throat and tried a much calmer, almost serene voice.

“Nothing big. Just a quick question; I want to hear your opinion on one matter.”

Eddy was wary. The last time they really talked was the heat discussion and while it went well, he still remembered the disaster in Brett's office. So he was in no hurry to fetch his after-dinner-coffee and put in the milk. It was only a delay of a couple seconds, but he needed that to regain his composure and to check internally if he had made a mistake Brett would berate him for. He came up with nothing, which was unsettling for him to say the least.

“Yes?”

Brett leant back and crossed his arms. He wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe he should just drop it? But what was his alternative? Suffer? While he had a willing mate right in front of him? Probably overly happy to help him? Was he stupid? Well, sometimes yes, but not like this. He looked at Eddy who was sitting down across him, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

“So, I have been thinking. You still don't wanna break the mating, right?”

Eddy's back went rigid. This was not what he expected to be honest. Brett bought Eddy's favourite meal from his favourite restaurant, so he might have thought it would be going well between them, but apparently not. To delay his answer and to buy some time to swallow the sadness that was welling up, he sipped from his coffee.

“No?” It was more of a question than a definitive answer but Brett was more than aware he still wanted him.

“So, as I was saying, I have been thinking – and don't get the wrong idea here! We are kind of stuck together. Well, I am stuck to you. And you are here of your own violation, but that's beside the point. The point is, I can't fuck anyone other than you. Hell, even getting sucked off is more hassle than worth at this point. I tried it, it involves a lot of timing and negotiating and such and I am not really spent when it's over. So, hear me out.”

Brett took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It shouldn't be that hard to tell his mate he wanted to fuck him. But dammit, they were also not the usual kind of couple.

Meanwhile Eddy didn't try to get his hopes up but it was hard. Was Brett really trying to ask him to be intimate? Was that really happening? It would make Eddy's day if that would be the case.

“Well, point blank, I need to fuck. We are still newly mated, still having the high libido because of it and I know you need it too. The dildo I gave you works fine, but your body is craving me, more or less. So, it's like a necessity. It has nothing to do with feelings. It will be just fucking.”

What a harsh and impersonal way to ask, but Brett didn't want to lie. He still resented Eddy more than he liked him and it wouldn't be fair to lead Eddy on, only to crush him. Well, maybe he should do it, so Eddy would finally break the bond? No, that was a step too far – even for Brett.

“So that means you want to fuck. Only fuck.”

“Yes. No cuddling or hugging afterwards, no kissing and such.”

“No.”

What? This was not the response Brett was expecting! “Why?”

Eddy gave him a pointed look. “Because I am not a whore anymore. And even when I was, you treated me better. If you want to fuck me, I want to lay down my demands as well.”

Brett sighed, overly dramatic, and nodded. It wouldn't hurt him to hear him out. Maybe they could find a compromise or a middle ground. The alternative wasn't very pleasing looking for Brett, so what did he have to lose anyway?

“What do you want then?”

“I want to sleep in your bed, no more separate bedrooms. I will not be thrown out of the bed after we are finished like a street whore. Also the rule with no kissing and such it stupid. I know you don't love me, so I don't expect you to claim your undying love for me every time we will do it, but I want at least respect. Either we do it like we always did or not at all.”

Brett rubbed his face and pushed his glasses up his nose. These were.... not even stupid demands. And Eddy's reason was a good one as well. He had been a pretty shitty mate. Not without a second thought to it, true, and he wanted to achieve something with this behaviour but the way he treated Eddy was almost abusive. No, scratch that. It was abusive. But when he started treating the other like his real mate, he would never leave.

“What else?”

“Nothing. Just this. Just a little bit of respect and comfort.”

Oh great, now Brett felt like the biggest asshole in the world, which was also true. He sighed again.

Meanwhile Eddy was fucking nervous. He fiddled with his hem and looked down. His request wasn't something big, he just wanted to be touched and respected. He didn't feel it was too much to ask for but with the tense situation they were in for months one could never know. Maybe Brett didn't want that. He definitely didn't want that, otherwise he would have done it before it even became an issue.

Eddy looked up when Brett sighed again and cleared his throat.

“Okay. You can sleep with me in my bed and all the shit. But don't think it will change the situation.”

Of course it would change the situation and if anybody asked Eddy it was for the better. His face split almost in half when he heard it and nodded quickly.

“Sure, sure.”

Brett looked for a second too long in Eddy's face. He also knew it would change something. But how big the change was, neither of them could guess.

Finished with the discussion Brett wanted to have and kind of pleased with the result, he stood from the chair, ready to go to his bedroom to shuffle some items away so Eddy had space. He doubted the boy would be happy to have not even a nightstand to lay his things on and wanted to make himself at home.

What he didn't consider was Eddy following him.

“Yes?”, he asked the omega with a raised eyebrow.

“I just wanted to see your bedroom. Look around and such.”

This stopped Brett in his steps. The omega was never in his bedroom for... how many months? Too many.

“What?”

“Well, I was just never in it, I wanted to have a look around, so I thought...”

“No, stop, one moment. You were never in my bedroom?”

“No?”

“Not even when I wasn't around? Are you not curious?”

“Yes of course! That's why I wanted to see it. You told me not to touch your stuff without your permission and the bedroom, well, it is your stuff. And I never asked, so, no. I never went in.” Astonishment grew in Brett. He was so sure the omega would just sneak in one night when he was away to sniff and look around. But apparently he didn't do it. Brett shrugged his shoulders.

“Then come on. You can now look.”

Eddy had a skip in this step. The magical door opened and the boy looked around. He didn't have much fantasies about the bedroom, maybe just one or two dozens, so he looked around eagerly.

A black metallic bed-frame with a pretty sturdy looking headboard was not what he had in mind. But remembering Brett's tastes it was no shocker. The sheets were a muted grey while the nightstands were black as well as a dresser and a big ass trunk in front of the bed. A nice cream coloured carpet and a pastel light brown colour on the walls made it inviting. Other than the steel bed it was pretty tame. That was until Eddy looked at the ceiling and saw a big surprise in the form of a huge ass mirror hanging above the bed.

“What the...”

Brett looked up and snickered. He cleared the alarm clock from the right side of the bed, putting it on his left side. A quick look in the drawer of the nightstand only brought up a tube of lubrication gel, which he left there. They would have sex, so that was needed even with Eddy being an omega.

While Brett went to his walk in closet to make some room for Eddy's stuff, Eddy looked around. The black dresser was clean looking and smooth to the touch. He wondered what was in it, seeing as Brett had a walk in closet.

“Do you mind if I open the dresser?”

Brett poked his head in the frame and snickered. “Feel free.”

Curious as to what he would find, Eddy opened the first drawer. Upon seeing what laid there, he rammed the drawer close again, cheeks burning red.

He heard Brett laughter. That bastard!

Eddy was no stranger to toys and other helpful things which were alienated and put to good use in the bedroom. But the collection of whips he looked upon as well as paddles - and were there handcuffs? Yeah, definitely handcuffs – was a sight he was not prepared for.

Now he knew what the dresser was for. Not shirts or pants for sure.

The second drawer revealed a nicely organised bundle of phallic silicon helpers, sorted from the smallest to the biggest. The strangest was a giant finger Eddy would not touch even if Brett paid him a million dollar.

He closed it and opened the third drawer. Okay, a lot of feather dusters as well as some chains, masks, collars and gag balls were in there. Nothing to be concerned about. Eddy let one finger slide over a bright red tight bundle of rope. Next to it was a bundle of red silk. Brett liked bondage? He didn't know that.

He closed it and opened the last drawer. The omega gulped at that. This was not cute, nor harmless. As well as the other drawers it was nicely organised. Knives in all shapes and forms were presented there. Would Brett use these on him? He hoped not. Eddy was sure he would not like it. He wasn't ready for it.

Immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice Brett was closing in on him.

The alpha saw the slightly pale face, the frightened look in the wide eyes and closed the drawer for him.

“Don't worry about it. We will not use anything you don't like.” He pressed a quick kiss on the back of Eddy's neck directly next to the bite he put on Eddy.

“So you like cutting people?” Eddy's question was more of a whisper than anything else. His hands balled into fists to hide the shaking.

“Had one or two who were into it as well. But as I said, don't worry about it. Nothing in that dresser will be used without consent. Not now, not ever.”

That calmed him a bit down, but still. Would he be able to satisfy Brett without it? Eddy was sure, while he liked it now, more pain than he endured while being fucked was his hard limit. He couldn't do anything more. The knives looked sharp. One wrong cut and Eddy would die. He trusted Brett not to kill him, but accidents happened, right? But Brett also said he would not use them if Eddy didn't want it. Eddy definitely didn't want them near him. Could Eddy even decide if he was cuffed or wrapped tightly in the bondage ropes? What if he couldn't prevent it?

Brett stepped back and observed Eddy. The boy was still standing there, not moving. He didn't know exactly what Eddy thought but it could not be a good thing, if the boy was paralysed in fear.

He opened the second drawer again.

“Only look at this, Eddy. This is what we will use most of the time. Don't think about the other stuff.”

“I want the knives gone.”

Brett pressed his lips together. His collection was dear to him. He got the knives with intention and for a purpose. The boy was testing his patience.

“Like I said, I will not use them on you. I'm pretty sure you couldn't even handle the pain.”

Before Brett could even say one more word, he was interrupted.

“I don't care. I want them gone. They are making me uncomfortable.”

The alpha stepped closer and laid his head on Eddy's shoulder. His voice dropped a few octaves and was dark when he replied.

“I hate repeating myself. They will not go. I have them for a reason. I am willing to relocate them, but I will not get rid of them, you understand?”

The shivers started up again.

“Where to?”

Even when Brett was so close to Eddy he had problems hearing the almost silent whisper. But luckily for him he caught that.

“Out of the room. Good enough for you?”

Eddy knew that was more than Brett was willing to do and he would not get anything if he pushed further. So he nodded.

“Good.”

The weight vanished from Eddy's shoulder, leaving him a little bit cold. The situation felt surreal.

Brett stepped out of the room and into his practice room. He grabbed a suitcase and got some of his towels, intending to remove the knives this evening. Otherwise Eddy would probably not sleep.

When he came back into the bedroom, the omega wasn't there, the drawer full of vibrators and dildo still open. He closed it and got to work.

Each and every knife was picked up, inspected, cleaned if necessary – but of course they were not dirty at most some dust specks had to be removed – folded in a towel and stored away in the suitcase. It took Brett about 15 minutes, then the drawer was empty and the suitcase full. He dragged it in his walk in closet and put it on a high dresser. This should be enough.

A quick look at the clock told him it was probably time for them to change into pjs. It was getting late and if Eddy was up to, they could play around for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things change. The first step is done.  
> How will it go from here? WE WILL SEE!!!!  
> until next friday!


	8. Some things never change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are now here, only 2 more chapters to go!  
> and yes, this is a fully nsfw-chapter. Enjoy it!
> 
> I have now succumbed to the peer pressure and have now twitter as well. You can follow me there too if you want :3  
> Twitter: @ FartingRabbit89

**Chapter Eight – Some things never change**

Brett got his stuff and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing into his pj bottoms. He wandered in the living room, seeing Eddy in a cocoon of blanket.

“Hey, it's late, come on. You wanted to sleep in my bed, right?”

The omega turned his head and bit his lower lip. That was one big hint for Brett. Eddy only bit his lip when he was nervous or anxious about something.

“I already stored the knives away. They are not in the dresser anymore.”

That was quick. Too quick. Eddy got up silently and shed the cocoon to fold it neatly and laid it back on the couch. Slowly he made his way to Brett, eyeing him up and down. His eyes were stuck on the bite mark. Brett never wore a collar, even in public. After the fateful bite he wore high neck collared shirts and Eddy's bite was a bit low, so he could hide it completely with that. Only in the apartment Brett would loosen up the shirt and free his neck, showing the mark.

His fingertips traced the mark, feeling the small bumps and scarred skin.

“Can I see it?”

“Sure.”

Eddy went to the bedroom and looked in the drawer. It really was empty. He turned to Brett, trying to apologize for his behaviour, but Brett cut him off.

“Don't mention it. Just make yourself ready for bed. I want to sleep.”

“Okay.”

Eddy hastened into his now old bedroom and got his stuff and ran into the bathroom to make himself presentable as well as ready for the bed. Maybe they would do something tonight? After seeing Brett cleaning away the knives, Eddy felt better and not so anxious anymore. The tight knot in his stomach disappeared right after looking in the drawer and seeing it empty. His mate actually listened to him and fulfilled his wish - which Brett would never have done a month ago. Or even shortly before they spent the heat together and Eddy knew that. It showed him Brett was slightly changing.

After living together, Eddy knew the schedule of Brett quite well. Brett usually didn't go to bed until 11 pm and it was not even 9 pm. So the chances were in his favour. He brushed his teeth and freshened up. Then he slipped into the big shirt he had for sleeping and a pair of indecently short shorts. Not that he needed them, the hemline of the shirt was even longer. But would it be too forward to not put on underwear? Was Brett wearing one?

Eddy didn't know. He didn't want to seem too eager but also not signalling he wasn't interested. His heart was pumping furiously when he stepped out of his pants. What could be the worst possible outcome? That he was looking like a needy whore? Was there, been done that, his heat not included. Every omega was a needy whore in heat. And he wanted to feel Brett like right now, so he was a needy whore, why should he wear pants then?

Eddy grabbed the dirty clothes – his shorts included – and put them in the hamper. His mind was set. Now he just needed a little more courage to actually leave the bathroom and go to his mate. In his bedroom. In his bed. With him. Oh god, he needed the pants so damn much. He couldn't do it without.

Brett knocked at the bathroom door before Eddy could move a muscle.

“You finished? I need to pee.”

Now he had no other chance. He threw a glance at the hamper, nothing was showing. Okay, he could do it! He opened the door and smiled at Brett.

“Sorry, took me a second.”

“No problem. You can go to bed if you want. I will be with you in a second.”

“Sure.”

Eddy slipped out and Brett let him pass through. Then he hastened into the bedroom. His naked butt rubbed against the soft bed sheets. Eddy noticed immediately that Brett took the time to change them as well. Now they were a deep dark red, silky to the touch and smelled fresh and unused. The omega laid down, sniffing at the detergent he associated with Brett and pondered some ideas. Would Brett prepare him or expect him to do it like in the brothel? Should he have prepared himself in the bathroom? Would the bedsheets smell like them after tonight? Well, yeah probably. Even if they would only sleep in them they would smell like the both of them.

Before Eddy could talk himself into another panic attack, Brett stepped into the bedroom and turned the big lights off.

Only his nightstand light was still on, illuminating the room in a soft hue of warm white.  
Brett sat down on the bed and stretched his arms before laying down. He turned off the light and shuffled under the blanket.

Eddy waited with bated breath if something would happen or not. He didn't want to initiate something. Maybe he would annoy Brett with that? Maybe Brett waited for him to make a move? Why was this all so complicated?!

“Sweety, stop thinking. I can almost hear your thoughts.”

It was such a long time ago Brett called him “Sweety”. Eddy closed his eyes to prevent the tears from spilling. Of course Brett had a nose and he smelled the sadness and the salty stench and turned to Eddy. It also didn't help he sobbed now.

“What is it? Don't you want to sleep here after all? I will not pressure you, you can sleep in your bed if you want.”

Brett was not prepared for a wail and Eddy huddling closer, pressing his body against Brett's. Eddy's arms wound around his neck and his mouth was on Brett's throat. Hot tears spilled onto his pillow as Eddy wept. A little unsure what he should do, he petted the boy. Eddy calmed down a little bit and looked at Brett in the darkness. Only vague shapes were visible.

“You never called me sweety afterwards.”

Both of them knew what Eddy meant with “afterwards”.

“Hadn't had a reason to.”

“Now you have?”

“Well, you are in my bed now, butt naked and I think the tears are a bit over the top because I caused them for a wrong reason. But other than that, yeah. I always called you sweety when we fucked or before that. Why break tradition?”

Eddy blinked confused. How did Brett know he had no underwear on?

Then a sneaky hand glided over his butt, squeezing the lush buttocks.

“How...?”

“Just guessed it. Seems I was right.” Brett snickered and rolled them over, so Eddy was on top. “I think you need preparing, right?” Brett felt Eddy's nod on his chest.

“Lube is in the nightstand. Do you want to do it or should I help?” One of Brett's fingers slipped between the cheeks and found that Eddy was more than just wet. He was almost dripping with lubrication. He smiled and whispered: “I don't think we will need lube, right?”

He teased Eddy’s hole before inserting one finger. Eddy's breath hitched and he spread his legs so Brett had more room to work with. He didn't trust his voice right now. If he would speak up, he probably would just beg Brett to fuck him and tell him he loved him in an endless loop. His hands gripped Brett's shoulders as the first and then shortly after the second finger was in him. His mouth opened and he panted. It felt so good. Better than the dildo, better than other customers and all because he could smell Brett, taste him and feel him again after waiting so long for it. He let out a whimper when the third finger was inserted.

His breath turned laboured and heavy, his pupils dilated and his cheeks were burning up. He lifted his head when he felt Brett's other hand in his hair and was pleasantly surprised when he was kissed. Eddy thought he would have to make the first move on this because Brett was against it in the first place, but he liked to be proven wrong. Hungrily their lips and tongues met.

Eddy persuaded Brett to roll them over so the omega was underneath him, spreading his legs to accommodate the alpha. The heavy smell of arousal, slick and precum hung in the room. The vulgar noises Eddy's behind made when Brett pumped in and out of it would normally be shameful for the omega but he was slowly losing his mind under the ministrations. The fingers were removed, his shirt pulled from his body and Brett sank into him. He didn't need a condom right now; Eddy wasn't fertile in the moment. They just had to be careful a bit before his heat and of course in the heat.

Brett might have to ask Eddy what way he preferred: with or without condoms, because now it was kind of too late for that. He would do better next time, he promised himself. Now was not the time for thinking.

Eddy's hip met his with every thrust, riding the same high as his mate. Moans spilled from his lips with a combination of the words faster, harder, deeper and I love you. It was all blended together but Brett knew what Eddy was saying. He did it in his heat and every other time before that also. The only thing Brett could do was lean in on the neck and softly nibble at the scarred skin so reassure the omega. He licked and sucked on it, colouring Eddy's skin with purple and blue, drowning him in the sensation.

It was too long for them both. It wasn't even taking more than five minutes before Eddy came and with him clenching down so did Brett. The preparation took longer than the actual fucking.

Brett was embarrassed. He was an adult, he shouldn't come like a fucking teenager.

If Eddy came fast, it wasn't a problem. The poor boy had endured so much and he was touch starved, but Brett? He should get his shit together and be an adult. Not like this.

He breathed heavily, waiting for the knot to subside. The knot was not as big as it was in the rut, but it was still pretty impressive. That was also why Eddy needed to be prepared throughout.

It didn't take long for the knot to soften and Brett slipped out, laying beside Eddy. The omega closed the distance and laid his head on the chest. He softly stroked his mate, trying to catch his breath. That was super fast, even for him. To be honest, he also didn't play with the dildo after his heat, too disappointed in the feeling after having the real one once again. Eddy pressed soft kisses on the sweaty skin. In the brothel they kind of fucked 80% of the time from behind, in the heat the same, so it was a nice change to be fucked in a missionary position. Not that he could see Brett, just having him was good enough, but it made kissing so much easier. He let a trail of kisses wander higher, sucking softly on the neck before kissing along Brett's jawline. The alpha moved his head so their lips met while carding one hand into the omegas damp hair. Languidly they kissed over and over again.

Eddy straddled Brett and laid fully on his alpha, still kissing him. His stomach was wet from his cum and he rubbed it on Brett. He laughed at that while Brett groaned.

“Really now?”, he chuckled.

Eddy was really a little devil because he just kissed him again and rubbed their still soft dicks together.

“Can I clean you?”

Brett inhaled sharply. This was so reminiscent of their relationship before where Eddy would serve Brett. Was this even allowed in a mateship? They were not customers and workers anymore, but theoretically equals, right? Brett was tentative.

“You don't have too, you know that, right?” At least he had to make sure Eddy knew he could refuse.

“Yeah, but I would like to.”

“Then go ahead.”

As soon as the words left Brett's mouth, Eddy was down and licked his penis. He sucked him in mouth, cleaning and obviously teasing him thoroughly. The taste of himself mixed with Brett's strong one was heavenly. The longer he “cleaned” Brett the more obvious his intentions were. Of course he wanted another round. He waited for too long to pass up a chance like this.

Brett's hand found his hair and gently coaxed him off his dick. He never was this gently with Eddy when they were meeting in the brothel, Eddy noticed. Being his mate definitely had its advantages. Also if he was still working, Brett would fuck into his mouth until he was stuffed, which wasn't a bad thing per se and while he liked the taste in his mouth, he wanted to feel him inside even more. So he crawled higher and sat on Brett's dick.

“Can I ride you?”

Brett swallowed and groaned. His dick twitched and he gripped the hips to steady Eddy.

“Sure you can.”

The omega fumbled around and with a little bit of help from Brett slid the dick inside. He moaned loudly. Hopefully the walls were thick enough so he wouldn't disturb the neighbours. He rode Brett a couple of times already but never like this. His hands were on Brett's chest and he supported himself with that. While Eddy was riding, Brett matched his thrusts accordingly.

The omega choked when he felt the dick going deeper, nudging against his cervix. He was super sensitive there and shuddered whenever he was stimulated. He knew the cervix wouldn't open that easily but Brett had proven time and time again he could do it. Most of the time the cervix only opens when in heat, but apparently Brett had a magical wand which could open any door. His tempo was getting faster as he neared his climax, the penetration wasn't deep any more and he whined at that.

Brett pulled him down on his chest and rolled them over to fuck deeper into Eddy. The omega writhed and moaned underneath him not even trying to keep up with him anymore. Brett pulled out, causing Eddy to almost scream at the loss. In his panic of Brett leaving him, he begged mindlessly.

“No, no, nononono. Please no. I will be good. Please no, don't go, please.”

Brett knew of this behaviour, Eddy displayed it more than once during their other times together. At first he wanted to comfort him but he learned, quickly filling him up again was the fastest way to get him to shut up.

Brett turned Eddy on his stomach, raised his hip and fucked in deep. The position was perfect for them. Not only could he tease and play with Eddy's nipples and kiss his neck, he also reached in deeper, forcing the body to accept more of him, causing Eddy to much more intense sensations.

Also he could open up the cervix and spill his seed directly into it. A lot less messier because the body of the omega would naturally hold onto the semen, not letting it flow out like when he didn't do it.

Eddy came seconds after the change of positions. He was close anyway but the constant rubbing on his prostate and opening up his birth canal was too much for him. With a loud moan he came, spurting all over the bed sheet.

Brett was not finished, but it didn't take long for him too.

When he felt his knot swelling and locking him in Eddy, they fell to the side. Thankfully it was Saturday tomorrow, so they could see how Eddy would cope with all of this. Brett placed small kisses on Eddy's back like he always did.

He was now sure he wouldn't have stopped kissing Eddy so it was nice they got rid of that stupid rule. His hands travelled over Eddy's body, gently rubbing the swelling stomach. It was only a little bump right now, not like after the heat where he was bloated. Eddy turned his head and Brett kissed his cheek.

The knot deflated once more and Brett pulled out, causing Eddy to turn around and snuggle in his chest. Brett tried to grab for the blanket in the dark, but had no luck.

“Eddy, come on, I want to cover us. We will freeze when we are not covered.”

Eddy was sleepy but helped Brett to locate the sheet and snuggled on his chest when they were covered. He closed his eyes and before he was out he murmured a soft “I love you”.  
It wasn't the first time Brett heard it. Eddy babbled a lot of stuff in the height of passion but it still felt wrong for Brett to hear those words. He didn't do anything to deserve it so he didn't understand what Eddy saw in him. It made him uncomfortable.

But what to do about it? Brett would think about that in the morning, now he just wanted sleep. His body was spent, his mind calm. It didn't take long for Brett to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it! congratulation!  
> see you next Friday, folks!


	9. The wait was too long and now I am stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9. Only one more to go.  
> Thank you for all your support and kudos and comments, I appreciate each and every one of them. On Chapter 10 there is a SURPRISE annoucement (which I ruined the surprise right now but eh) and we will come to a close for "The Grey Scale".
> 
> ANYWAY!  
> Follow me on all the social media plattforms I now have twitter as well (although I am still most active on Instagram) and I hope you are all well in these times!

**Chapter Nine – The wait was too long and now I am stuck**

Next morning came and Eddy woke up, feeling refreshed and happy. His mate was still sleeping, snoring softly. To avoid waking Brett up with his giddy-ness, he got out of bed and decided to make breakfast. Not only could Brett sleep then, but when he was awake, he had coffee and food right in front of him. From experience Eddy knew this was the best kind of start in the day.

Over the course of the months Eddy got a bit better at cooking – thanks to his mum first and foremost. She was an angel, helping him and teaching him how to cook. Closing the bedroom door softly, he went to the old bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes and took a much needed shower.

Eddy could do nothing elaborated but at least small, easy meals. A simple dish like scrambled eggs with bacon and cilantro and a French toast filled with Nutella was possible without burning anything. He made fresh coffee and was in the middle of turning the toast in the pan when he heard the bedroom door being opened.

His mate came in – unwashed, unkempt and looking and smelling like he had a good night. Eddy smiled proudly. He was the cause for this look. Even after the shower Eddy smelled like Brett, thanks to the semen the man had left inside him. Eddy had seen the tiny bulge when he showered and it would probably stay like this the whole day until his body absorbed it.

“Good morning.” Eddy chirped, setting the mug with the hot coffee on the table. Brett grunted, not really awake at this point. He smelled food and coffee and wandered to it, sipping the dark life giving potion while sitting down and watching his mate.

Eddy had an exceptionally good mood today. No wonder. The boy got what he wanted.

It took only a couple of minutes before the plates with the fresh, hot food were put down in front of him. It looked and smelt delicious.

“Thank you. Looks great.”

The omega beamed at the praise and fixed his plate so they could eat together. Brett was kind enough to wait for Eddy and they started eating.

“What do you want to do today? Are you caught up on schoolwork?” He asked between bites.

“I have to practice my Tchaikovsky and do the essay for your lecture. Also a test is coming up in another class, so I think I will mostly study today.” Eddy stole a glance at Brett who just nodded.

“Also, maybe...”

Brett raised his head and one eyebrow.

“Only if you have time and want to... Maybe you can listen to my concerto and give me tips?”

“Sure. I have to prepare the next few lectures as well, but just tell me when you are ready to perform; I will listen to it.”

The smile widened on Eddy's face. He giggled like a schoolgirl and ate his food happily.

This was so much better than the other weeks before in Eddy opinion. Of course Brett helped him with his essays when he asked him before but now he felt more comfortable doing it. On top of that Brett gave constructive criticism to his performances, resulting in Eddy becoming better and better. He still needed a lot of time and practice but one could hear the difference between now and three months ago.

The day trickled by both of them doing their own stuff, sometimes together, sometimes Brett worked in the practice room, mainly when he needed absolute silence and concentration.

The smell Eddy emitted wasn't good for his calm. He smelled like he was pregnant with the mixed scents. It was impossible of course but the combination was intoxicating. More than once he had to to restrain himself not to rip the violin from the omegas hands to bend him over and fuck him on the couch. To be able to actually get some work done, he had to retreat in the practice room.

After a couple of hours in which he was able to get a decent chunk of his work for the next days done, Eddy knocked on the door.

“Dinner is ready.”

Already? Brett looked at his phone. True enough, it showed 6pm, their usual time for dinner. He got up and stretched. A few bones were popping and he sighed at the sensation. After making his way to the kitchen he watched Eddy as the boy plated the food and put it on the table.

“Looks good.”

“I hope it tastes good as well. It's my first time trying the wantan soup from my mother.”

Brett slipped into the chair and looked down at the big bowl. The crispy wantan were on a side plate so they didn't get soggy and the soup was a white broth with some fried chicken, soft rice noodles and a lot of fresh vegetables nicely cut with some sesame seeds and spring onion as garnish on top. Eddy even made the effort and put together a bok choy salad with kimchi. It looked good but the taste was a bit off. Brett didn't say anything and ate it nonetheless. The soup was good and the wantan was super crispy – it just needed a little bit more salt overall.

Eddy was not really happy with the food but for a first attempt it was at least edible which was a very good thing. Brett hated to waste food.

After they were finished Eddy was still seated instead of jumping to do the dishes.

“Was it … good?”

Brett nodded. “Yeah. It needed a bit more salt for my taste and somehow the salad was a bit off, but it was fine.” Eddy deflated, so Brett backtracked. “Like I said, it was good. You said it was your first attempt? Even the best recipe is not perfect the first time.”

The omega nodded and collected the empty dishes. Brett stood and helped him to Eddy's surprise. Together they washed and dried the things they used – Eddy made sure to clean throughout the cooking process so not much was left other than the soup bowls and the ladle he used to scoop it in the bowls. Enough soup was left for tomorrow and Eddy made a mental note to season it before serving.

Brett retreated to the practice room after dinner to get the rest work done. He was under strict regulations not to draft up tests or other important work; he had to do these in the conservatory because of the unusual situation he was in. It was no problem for Brett, seeing as he had time every day because he waited for Eddy to finish up his courses so they could drive back home together.

Only the staff knew of their relationship as of now, thankfully. Brett made it clear to Eddy he didn't tolerate any gossip about them. It was not forbidden, but some people might take it the wrong way. Now Eddy's grades were at peak – partly because Brett ensured his grades wouldn't drop and Eddy didn't have time to party like his peers.

The most he had to help Eddy with was performing. Eddy had severe anxiety and the only way Brett knew it would subside was to perform over and over and over again. He didn't force Eddy to perform but told him there was a weekly workshop where students could present their pieces. It was the best opportunity for Eddy to either get used to the feeling or get rid of the performing anxiety altogether.

So far it was neither of those but he didn't have the problem of blanking out completely. He still had a shaky bow and was always a wreck afterwards but Brett saw signs of improving.  
After an hour he wrapped up his stuff and opened the door. This was a sign for Eddy he could come in and play – if he wanted. But when the door was closed, Eddy was not allowed in the room.

Eddy was in the living room, watching some romcom series on Netflix when Brett strolled in. Their combined smells invaded his nose immediately. Strangely it didn't lessen over the day. Brett stepped closer and sniffed on Eddy's hair over the couch, causing the omega to look up.

“What? Do I stink?” He teased.

“No, I'm just curious as to why I still smell our combined scent on you. You smell as if you were pregnant.”

Eddy blanched but shook his head.

“I can't be. I took every precaution, I swear.”

“I know, I was just saying, not accusing you. Also the smell only came after yesterday so I think it's related to that. Before you smelled just like you always did.”

Eddy opened up his cocoon-blanket he was fond of wrapping it around himself and lifted his shirt. The slight bulge was still there.

“Hm, maybe because my body didn't get rid of your sperm?”

Brett rounded the couch and knelt down, looking eye to eye to the bump.

“That's strange. You should be able to absorb it. At least it should have lessened by now, but I think it's the same size as in the morning.”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the same size.” Eddy confirmed. He poked the soft flesh and furrowed his brows.

“Maybe my body wants to hold it in as much as possible?”

“Maybe.” Brett came even closer and nudged the skin with his nose. It wasn't much to look at, but it stirred something in him. The dark, heavy smell of arousal rose and Eddy shuddered when he smelled it.

“You like seeing this.” He stated. It wasn't a question.

“I think my alpha likes the idea of you knocked up. That's why it's excited to see you with that.”

Eddy's breath turned laboured when Brett stood and bent over, looming over Eddy. The silly romcom was still running in the background but neither paid any attention to it. Eddy leant back when Brett came closer, not that Eddy was complaining or anything. The gaze he was fixated with was heated, the pupils dilated. Their heads were close and the omega wetted his lips in anticipation. He had absolutely nothing against a repeat from yesterday but the question was how Brett would think about it.

Not much apparently because their lips met and Eddy opened his mouth all to willingly, eyes fluttering close. Brett groaned as he took what he was given.

Needlessly to say the bulge wasn't going to be smaller after tonight.

Sunday was a typical day for being lazy. Eddy had finished all his assignments and essays, Brett was done as well. Their lazy Sunday started with an even more lazy start at 10am. Eddy just did something super simple for breakfast because the bulge was getting bigger and Brett hornier.

At least one of his fantasies was fulfilled after breakfast, namely getting fucked on the kitchen table. Without much persuasion Eddy led Brett back in the bedroom, taking full advantage of the state the alpha was in every time he saw the bump.

They even kind of showered together; not that they were any cleaner afterwards. Eddy was more than sated after the fifth or sixth time but he would be such a bad mate when he refused him now, right? And no way Eddy would let that happen.

So, when Brett hugged him from behind as he was making dinner, stroking the stomach and pressing his erect dick between his butt cheeks, Eddy just turned off the burner and slipped the sweatpants down; a very clear invite. Brett didn't need to be told twice and so Eddy's second fantasy was fulfilled that day: getting molested at making dinner.

It was a very strange day for Brett. It was like a dam had broken and he could not get enough of his omega. He surmised with the little brain activity he had left, it was because he starved himself of the presence of the omega right after bonding.

Monday morning came around and Brett woke Eddy up with a need burning. Thankfully Brett's classes started later and Eddy's first class was with Brett.

After a long, very thorough shower followed by a short breakfast they got into the car and were on their way to the uni.

Their paths separated on the front with Brett going in the teacher lounge and Eddy to his friends and clique. Some of his friends already knew he was now mated but not to whom. When he got to his best friend who waited for him, he smiled and waved.

Alex was his friend of nearly 5 years, they met in high school. Alex majored in vocals, meaning he was a singer but also played the violin. He was with him in the course and they got along well. Alex was an alpha, but never commented on the fact of Eddy being an omega. Alex was also the one who helped him get the job at the establishment. How he even knew such a thing existed was beyond Eddy but he didn't complain about it; after all he met Brett there.

When Eddy was in front of Alex, he noticed the wrinkling of his nose, but didn't say anything. Alex did that more and more often these days. Probably because Eddy smelled like his mate.

A huge grin was plastered on his face.

“Hi!”

“Hi right back at ya. Oh boy, can't you wash up? You stink!”

“Ah, come on. You are just jealous.” Eddy's grin was wide and he slung an arm around his friend. To his astonishment Alex shook his arm off and stepped back.

“No, really, you stink. Were you fucked this morning? Can't you shower?”

Eddy's look was puzzled. “Alex, I did shower. And if I had sex or not is not your business?”

“Sure, but you are not even smelling like yourself, only wet grass.”

Eddy shrugged. “Well, my mate's scent is grassy.”

“Gosh, Ed, you can't come to school smelling like that. People get the wrong idea!”

Alex was so strange this morning, the omega didn't understand what was happening.

“But most of them know I am mated. Why can't I smell like him then? It's just normal?”

Alex waved his hands and shook his head.

“Doesn't matter, for them you will be a whore. Anyway, did you do the essay for Prof. Yang? Dude is fucking tormenting us nowadays. Probably has nothing to fuck the old geezer.”

Eddy snickered. “His essays are not that hard. And he is moderate with the length. We have worse Profs, Alex.”

But the alpha rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Still sucks that guy.”

Eddy shook his head and smiled. They went together in the lecture hall, sitting down in the front as always. Brett was already there, dressed in the dark blue button up shirt he picked this morning, with the first buttons open. The mark on his neck was displayed for all to see.

The omega has to take a double look.

He didn't notice it in the morning and thinking back, no, Brett had covered it like he always did. The warm fuzzy feeling was fluttering in his belly. Their eyes met for a split second and Eddy had a dopey smile on his face. Brett looked away and after the second bell, clicked on his laptop and the beamer reared to life. The lecture began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, I have now twitter!  
> yay (?)
> 
> you can find me under @ FartingRabbit89  
> please don't make me regeret that choice lol :3


	10. A beam of clarity shines light in the darkest corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER OF THE GREY SCALE!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for all your nice comments, votes and support.
> 
> I love each and every one of you, but this is the end.
> 
> No, I will not continue this story, no I will not write a sequel and no, I will not write a different ending.
> 
> As I told already on Instagram, I am NOT happy with the story. I hate it actually from the bottom of my heart. Especially the ending. But everything else as well. I kinda like it up until the 3. chapter. After that, it's just word-garbage from me. But it is what it is. If I ever have to touch it again, I will delete it.
> 
> I edited the EFF outta it and every time I see it, I just think "And thats what you spent your time on writing" urgh.
> 
> BUT!!!! I have great news as well.
> 
> I started a Collab with Geertwim (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim/works) and we will upload it the following Monday.
> 
> PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A COLLAB
> 
> I will only post the first Chapter (maybe the second as well, we will see) on Wattpad.
> 
> THE REST IS AO3 EXCLUSIVE!!!!!! (well, for my account)
> 
> Geertwim (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim/works)
> 
> will post it on their account. If the story is up on the 27.7.2020 I will link it to my AO3 account.
> 
> But now, on to the last Chapter:

**Chapter Ten – A beam of clarity shines light in the darkest corners**

Their day was long and Eddy almost ran to Brett office after his last lecture. He hoped the other would wait for him. He knocked on Brett's office door and barged in. To his luck Brett was alone, typing something on his laptop. He looked up and raised an eyebrow while watching his mate. Eddy was out of breath, still a huge smile on his face and bounced closer after he shut the door. His eyes sparkled as he saw the still open neck with his mark. He lowered his violin case on the ground and rounded Brett's desk, sitting on his lap when Brett closed the laptop.

Eddy snuggled closer and licked and kissed over the mark.

"Daring are we today, hm?"

Brett leant back and relaxed into the back of the seat while Eddy grabbed onto his shoulders for something to hold on. He smiled and licked one last time over the mark.

"I couldn't believe my eyes."

The omega kissed Brett's sharp jawline and finally their lips met. Eddy moaned and snug his arms around Brett's neck. Tilting their heads Eddy was lost in the kiss. He didn't even notice Brett pushing the laptop away, only registered when he was lifted and laid on the desk. The last time this happened Brett tried to choke him. This time he still needed air but the situation was vastly differently and much more to Eddy's liking.

When Brett lifted his head, breaking the kiss, he whined and wrapped his legs behind Brett's waist to pull him closer.

"I know you said no funny stuff in the uni but..."

Their clothed dicks were pressed against each other, Eddy felt the hard outline and the heat. Also the smell Brett emitted was the dark arousal he smelled so many times before.

"Hm, maybe we should make an exception today. Would you like that?"

Eddy's breath was laboured and he nodded vigorously. His cheeks burned red and he licked his lips, tasting Brett.

Brett let go of him and sat down in his chair. Eddy needed a couple of seconds to get his brain working but then he smiled sheepishly, understanding the implications and what Brett wanted.

"But at home you will do me, right?" He asked coquettish while he sank on the floor in front of Brett.

The alpha nodded and let him open his fly and push away his boxers. He was so glad he wore a loose fitting one and Eddy had it easier. The boy wasted no more time as he licked and stroked. The omegas in the bar were good but it was a huge difference compared to Eddy, his mate, now. Everything felt warmer, more enticing and much better. Brett threw his head back when Eddy took him in deep.

His fingers were in Eddy's hair, pushing him down. He moaned Eddy's name.

For a split second he thought he heard the door being opened but when he looked, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

It didn't take long for Eddy to push Brett over the edge, knowing his preferences and having done it so many times before. After he swallowed, he cleaned and tucked him away.

Licking over his lips he sat on the floor, looking up to Brett. His lips were red and puffy, his eyes wet and the smell surrounding him was a happy, albeit – no surprises here - very aroused one. He helped Eddy up and the boy was straddling him again, kissing the mark.

"I love to do that. You taste so good."

"You really like sucking cock, hm?"

"Only yours."

Brett raised an eyebrow at that, not really believing him. After all, Eddy worked at a brothel-like establishment where blow jobs were given out like candy's.

"You didn't like the other customers?"

Eddy stopped in his ministrations and straightened up.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not implying anything here but you had other customers than me. I guess, I just thought you would provide the same service to them as you did to me?"

The omega furrowed his brows. "Yes, I sucked others too but I only liked your taste. You were also the only one who got me to climax while having sex. The others were... either not good enough or didn't care enough."

Brett didn't care either at that time. He told Eddy as such.

"I know, but it just happened with you. Maybe because you were my first alpha?" Eddy trailed off, blanching when he realised what exactly he had said. This was not something he should disclose.

Brett went rigid and the hands on Eddy's hip tightened their grip.

"What?!" He pressed out. "I was your **_first_**?"

Eddy ducked his head and looked to the side before he whispered. "Yeah. You were my first alpha."

"I didn't feel the break of a hymen!"

"No, I took care of it before I worked there. They don't let virgins work with customers."

"Yes, I know that! I am a long time customer there. What do you mean with "taking care of it"?"

"I let a beta fuck me? And for good measure I stuck a dildo up my butt?" It was more of a question than an answer and Brett was definitely not happy about it.

"They did asked you if you had sex, right?"

"Yeah. I lied when they asked me if I had already sex with an alpha."

This explained so damn much. Brett groaned.

"Let me guess: You lied too when you said you spend your heat with somebody?!" Eddy nodded at this, not meeting Brett's glare. "I can't believe you."

It made in hindsight so much sense. Why Eddy was so fixated on him, followed him around and acted like a lovesick puppy. The first time for alpha and omega was something special. Some grew out of it, changing the partner and some not. Like Eddy.

Well, this would have to wait for another time. They should probably go home now. Eddy leant his head back on Brett's shoulder, soaking in the smell of his mate.

"You are unbelievable, just saying."

Eddy smiled and kissed Brett's neck. "Maybe. But I am happy right now."

The alpha grunted and gave Eddy's behind a little slap. "Yeah, I guess so. Get off, we need to go home."

The omega obliged and tried to make himself a bit more presentable. They left the building without interruptions. Eddy was on his phone, typing something when they were in the car on their way home.

Their day was mostly uneventful after arriving at the apartment. Eddy cooked up a small meal again and they went to bed early. Not for sleeping though. Sleep came much later.

This procedure became their new norm. Of course they were still careful in the uni, but at home Brett and Eddy grew closer. The only thing dampening Eddy's mood was his friend Alex. He seemed a bit off for weeks now. Since he showed him his mating mark actually. Eddy sighed. Maybe he should talk about it. He shot Alex a message if he was willing to talk after classes. He informed Brett about it, so the other knew he would take a little longer today to come to his office, then they were off to the conservatory.

All day long Brett had an off feeling in his gut. Something would happen. Something big and wrong, if his gut was correct.

Eddy left his lecture with the young alpha in tow like always. They were just friends – or so Brett was told – but his eyes and behaviour told a different story. The mating mark on Eddy's neck should keep hands off his mate but the young alpha didn't even care as he slung his arm around Eddy.

Eddy's last class ended around 2:30, sometimes 3:30pm. How long could a talk take? Brett wasn't sure, but he was jumpy for the rest of the day. Eddy had a long day today, so Brett packed up and went to the car after his lessons and one-on-one practice with another student to store his violin.

It was 3:40pm at that point. Maybe he should search for Eddy. He didn't have to, because a student practically ran into him, telling him an omega was getting beat up by an alpha. He ran with the beta to the front of the uni. His gut feeling didn't disappoint him. It was Eddy who was on the ground, shielding his head and neck.

"STOP!"

Brett rushed to Eddy, standing in front of him, grabbing the other student by the neck and peeling him off to throw him on the ground. To his surprise it was the friend, Alex.

Brett heaved as he stared at the alpha. "What are you thinking? Attacking another student?"

Alex got on his feet and spat on the ground. Hateful eyes clashed with angry ones.

"Protecting your whore?"

Brett's blood froze and for a short moment he couldn't do anything. Eddy whimpered behind him and with the help of another student he got up. Brett threw a quick glance to him. He had a bloody nose, a split lip and his cheek was red; would probably turn blue tomorrow. There was vomit on the floor and Eddy held his stomach protectively.

"In my office, Mr. Ye.", Brett stated coldly. Immediately the boy scoffed but followed. Brett was simmering with anger. This stupid asshole touched his omega; he would pay. But he was also a student and Brett had to still abide by the law. Otherwise he would most certainly kill him. No one touched what was his to protect!

As soon as they were in Brett's office, he called another teacher who would help him as well as to act as a witness.

He sent a quick message to Eddy, telling him he should swing by the school nurse and he would come and get him as soon as he finished up. Don Lebler, the director of the conservatory, came through his door. Perfect. The man knew what was up and he would be swift and throughout.

The conversation was as uncomfortable as one could be in that situation. The end was as swift as Brett knew it would be. Alex Ye was thrown out of the conservatory. His exclaims of "just teaching the slut a lesson" was dealt with and Brett couldn't hide the smug face when Lebler told him that Eddy could do what he wanted with his mate, even if his mate was a teacher. The flabbergasted look on the boy's face was all he needed to know. He checked his phone while Alex was chewed out; Eddy just texted Brett he would wait for him in the nurse station.

After the parents were informed and Alex Ye had to give back his student ID card and locker keys and was also given a permanent ban for the school grounds, security took over and "helped" the boy to get off the property. Brett's conversation with his boss was short and clipped and basically he apologized for the accident and was given the proposition he should make this mateship official. Brett understood, gave promises to oblige and practically ran to Eddy afterwards.

He threw the door open and saw his mate laying on the bed, surrounded by his friends. One of the friends, if he remembered it correctly was a Tina or something like this, stood and tried to block his path but a growl and heavy glare got her going.

Brett took Eddy's hand and gave him a once over. Eddy looked at his friends and told them to leave him alone with Brett.

"He is a teacher, yes, but come on! We are your friends, Eddy!"

"Didn't help him when he was attacked. Now get going, Miss. Otherwise I will have you removed."

They went, even when they were annoyed and scoffed, but Brett was more than ready to forcefully remove them himself. Only the soft hand of his mate in his was the only reason he didn't do it.

Brett grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down. Eddy's face was swollen from the hits and was slowly turning blue. The bleeding had at least stopped but in no way he would be healed any time soon.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweety?"

Eddy squeezed Brett's hand. "He said I was just a worthless slut. That my grades were only so good because I would spread my legs for you like a common whore. Apparently he saw me sucking you."

Brett swore. This was why he tried not to do anything sexual with Eddy on campus. But of course the little devil got him more than once agreeing to suck him in his office. At least they didn't have sex.

"We should change your last name. To make it official. Also to ensure this never happens again. You might be a whore who sleeps with your teacher, but you are also the mated omega to this teacher and they have to treat you with respect. It's not like you are cheating."

Eddy smiled thinly. He could burst with happiness right now if it wasn't for the pain he was in. But he had a question burning in him.

"What happened to Alex?"

Brett slowly blinked, not expecting this.

"I am proposing to marry you officially and you ask about your friend who beat you without giving me an answer? How inconsiderate of you."

Eddy inhaled sharply. "You didn't ask me! You told me! And marriage was never..."

Brett leant forward and put one finger on Eddy's lips.

"I know. So let me rephrase it: Please marry me, make this mateship official and be my omega. And give me at least 17 children. Pretty please?"

The alpha had a huge ass smile on his face. Meanwhile Eddy was crying – again. Big fat tears rolled down his red-stained cheeks. Hopefully Eddy wouldn't cry this much after everything was done and over with. Brett started to dislike the tears if they were not from happiness.

"Please tell me these are tears from happiness, sweety."

Eddy could only nod.

"Good."

He came closer and softly kissed Eddy. Just in this moment the nurse bustled in – with all of Eddy's friends. Brett rolled his eyes when he heard the first exclamations.

"Oh god, was Alex right?" - "Do you really fuck the Prof?" - "EDDY!" - "What?!"

The nurse was the only calm one.

"Please step back from my patient, Professor Yang. I don't care how pure your intentions are."

Brett snickered. Of course the nurse knew; she was part of the staff.

"Oh, Nancy, really?"

"Shut it, Bretty. Your mate is my patient and I will treat him now!"

In mock surrender Brett lifted both of his hands and stepped back, letting the nurse check on Eddy. He turned to the cluster of friends, who were dead silent.

"Yes, Edward is my mate. So shove your "Whore" and "Fucking around" and other vile comments where the sun will never shine and accept it. As far as I am concerned, fucking your mate is nothing you can be accused with whoring around. It's normal for two people to fuck, right?"

Timid nods were given to him.

"Good, now get the fuck out of..." A very stern and clear clearing of the throat from the nurse halted Brett; paired with a "Still students! Watch your language!".

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. So, would you be so kind to remove yourself from the room? I have to ask my mate a few questions."

Dumbfounded the group left. Eddy giggled cautiously, he was still hurt after all, and didn't put up a fight with the nurse. She declared him ready to go, not to come back for the rest of the week to heal and sternly reminded Brett to take care of him.

Of course Brett would take care of his omega. His boss even gave him the week off to care for Eddy.

Brett got to the bed and helped Eddy up. They made it quickly to the car and Brett was driving Eddy to the apartment.

The news spread fast and Eddy's as well as Brett's phone blew up with the news. By the time they would come in on the next Monday, everyone would know about them being mate's. Brett dreaded it as well as looking forward to it. He knew the excitement came from the bond and Eddy. In some weeks or months he wouldn't know it anymore because his feelings would be in tune with his mate's. Kinda scary but now he looked forward to it.

They came to a halt and left the car. Eddy fell in the bed and was almost instantly asleep. Brett shut down both of their phones and laid them on the nightstand on Eddy's side of the bed.

Brett sat down on the bed and looked at Eddy. He was so young.

In a soft gesture he traced Eddy's nose, jawline and collar. He opened the collar and laid it on the nightstand, right next to the phone. Softly he turned the head and traced the scar of his bite.

So young.

And **his**.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. now its finally done.
> 
> Please remember: Next update is on the 27.07.2020!!!!!!!!!!  
> And with a new Story!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Instagram @thefartingrabbit  
> check out my Wattpad @thefartingrabbit  
> You can support me under my kofi page; just search for Kira_
> 
> As always, please leave a comment/Kudo/Vote if you liked it! :3


End file.
